


Memories

by Kosho



Series: Cullen/Yuuki Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adorable, Awkward Dates, Blow Jobs, Card Games, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship, Gambling, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Magic Fingers, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Racing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, War Table (Dragon Age), War Table Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, naked kissing, with teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those special moments that happen in between the action...</p><p>This is a collection of prompts, sfw and otherwise, little drabbles that function as a kind of side story to Whirlwind, and also as a way to challenge myself to write outside my comfort zone. </p><p>It alternates between sweet ones and nsfw. When I knock out the initial 60, there might be more, pending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> There are sweet ones and NSFW ones, so I'll mark each chapter in the summary. Basically the idea was to use small prompts to challenge myself to write with only one pairing, and much of these are things I either haven't done or are still improving. :D

_The clouds parted, gentle rays of sunlight breaking through, casting a golden glow over her. At that moment, she smiled at him, a truly divine blessing, one that made his heart skip a beat. Maker, she was beautiful, too much so for someone like him, so far beneath her. That he had any right to be this close, to look at her so long was a lie he told himself to justify this instant._

It was cold, and even with the sun shining, no warmth reached them. She seemed distracted, lost in some far off place, some other time, perhaps. That smile was all he had to hold onto, unsure how to make a proper attempt at conversation, not that he hadn’t tried to imagine what he’d say. He’d be charming, relaxed, and ask her about her interests, make a witty comment, make her laugh. Ten times now, he had opened his mouth, tried to speak, to say _anything._ What could he say that would compare to the conversations others could give her, someone far more confident would be better suited to this than him. She turned to face him, producing a steaming mug of tea that hadn’t been there before, though he hadn’t particularly been paying attention to her hands.

“Something to warm you?” she asked, her words quiet, but kind.

He nodded, and he wondered if he had come off far too eager. His fingers lightly grazed the back of her hand when he took it, sighing contentedly when the heat from the mug spread through his gloved hand. He needed help, evidently, that split second of contact lingering in his mind, refusing to go away. Taking a slow sip, bringing his hand to rest against his knee, his tongue absentmindedly flicking at the beads of moisture clinging to his wind-chapped lips.

“You’ve been so busy, have you had any time to rest?” he asked, the words spilling out unbidden.

She rolled her eyes, one pale and the other, he thought, a color that was surely what it must be like to see her blush. What he wouldn’t give to have the chance to make that rosy tint splash across her cheeks, to truly deserve that smile she saved for him, the one he liked to believe somehow made him special. She huffed out a breath, her shoulders sagging almost dejectedly, about to answer, the way her lips parted caught his interest once more. He had no right to think of these things, and yet, he couldn’t stop them from springing up with the smallest motion. This time, eyes skimming over her lips, he pictured what it must sound like to hear his name, nothing inappropriate, of course, though if he considered it a little longer, he might imagine what it might sound like, breathlessly whispered in the night, her features lit only by the dancing flame of a melting candle.

“It’s my own fault, I suppose. I’ve been offered time to rest, I just… couldn’t.” she admitted, laughing nervously.

Yuuki brushed a hand through her hair, slowly, almost torturously. Never had he so desperately wished he were a hand as he did just then. In another life, he might have had the chance, some small opportunity to run his fingers, tumbling through her long locks. Cullen distracted himself with another sip, heat steadily spreading through him, thankful for even a small break from the bitter cold.

“Why not? Are your quarters not to your liking? I could speak with someone on your behalf, if you wish?” he questioned, again, the thought that he might seem overeager.

Could it truly be so easy to speak with her? Glancing nervously over his shoulder, he half expected someone to be there, waiting to punish him for daring to speak with her about anything but work. Of course there was no one there, but that didn’t make it any less difficult to be this close to her. Not like they hadn’t _ever_ talked before, they’ve spoken a few times, but never like this, never alone.

“Oh no, it’s fine. The bed is quite comfortable, it’s… only that I’ve made some promises I intend to keep, and I have so little down time between all the other work.” She breathed, fingers kneading the back of her neck.

Maker’s breath, he shouldn’t even allow that subject to cross his mind. She was the _Herald of Andraste_ , he had even less right to think of her bed than he did to talk to her. The idea that she had promised anyone anything, when she wasn’t even of this world certainly had him curious. He _wanted_ to know what kept her from getting rest she desperately deserved, what person dared to impose upon her time when she had so much to do. The question pouring out before he could stop himself from asking, horrified when he couldn’t take it back.

“What keeps you so busy?” his voice steady, betraying how nervous he was.

She turned her focus to the pile of snow at her feet, and he was certain she wouldn’t answer him. She wasn’t obligated to, by any means.

“The Hinterlands, my first trip there, I helped find blankets and supplies, and hunted rams to feed the people. I asked around to see if extra help could be sent for them, but was told we didn’t have the resources. When I have down time, I go back to see what I can do. I hunt, and bring food, scavenge plants for medicine, whatever is needed…” she admitted, a little embarrassed.

How could he tell her that he argued that very point. He suggested they could spare a few people to help out, and was ultimately shot down. That she felt like it fell to her only made him upset, if they had only agreed to his proposal, she could be resting, sleeping peacefully between her missions.

“That’s very kind, I had no idea…” he said, the only thing he could think to say.

His tea now gone, the cold had begun to get to him again, hands shaking mildly. The movement caught her attention, and he felt warmth crawling through his face in a way that surely meant he was blushing, the very thought that her gaze had fixed so interestedly on him, a sudden source of nervousness. He ached to reach for her, to brush the stray locks away from her face, to do something – anything to ease her burdens.

“Are you cold, Cullen?” she asked.

It was exactly as he imagined it would be, the second time she had managed to drop formality and use his name. The sound of his name on her lips was the sweetest sound he could recall, a thought which only served to fuel the shame he felt at such impertinent wonderings.

“A little…” he answered, not willing to admit that he was _freezing_.

She slowly turned on her seat, facing him fully. His heart raced, her hands reaching for him, anxiety flaring through him in pulses. Her hands came to rest in his, fingers slipping between his, her expression verging on sadness, though he couldn’t imagine why.

“I apologize if this isn’t right…” she murmured.

It couldn’t be _more_ right in his mind. So warm, and gentle, Andraste preserve him, she was holding his hands. Without realizing it immediately, he gripped her hands just a little tighter, and she lit up. It made him sad, thinking that such a simple gesture could make her so happy. It said the wrong things that he, of all people, could make her smile like that just by such pure contact. She didn’t protest, no hint of complaint at the overly familiar way his thumbs brushed against the backs of her hands, marveling at how small they were in his, so delicate and unmarred. For as hard as she worked, and as often as she worked with weapons that should have left them rough, there were no such marks. Good, the thought of such beautiful hands in a condition like his was a sad thought.

“Oh… that might be the problem. Commander, look, your gloves are so worn… there’s holes…” she observed quietly.

Gently turning his hands, he could see the small holes piercing the worn leather. He hadn’t noticed, his focus usually on other matters. Requisition forms alone were a pain, let alone how long it would take to actually get them once he had filled them out. Wondering vaguely to himself if there was some shady market in some dark alley that sold gloves, her voice once more summoned him from his thoughts.

“Don’t worry. I can make you new ones…” she murmured thoughtfully.

She shouldn’t have to part with what little free time she had for his sake. Even more than that, he hoped she didn’t intend to leave to do so just yet. The very idea of letting go so soon bordered on depressing, very nearly. He had no right whatsoever to have this happen in the first place, but this, this was something he could think back on and feel a little better about. In another life, if he was someone else, and she wasn’t so important, it would be so easy to imagine what it might be like to be together, in this life, it was nothing more than idle fantasy, something he could never have.

“You needn’t go so far for my sake.” He sighed.

Any moment, she would surely come to her senses and pull her hands away, realize he was far beneath her and regret the simple action.

“It’s no trouble. It wouldn’t be right to leave it alone, knowing I could have helped.” She assured him.

Still, she didn’t let go, and he was actually _grateful_. It was too much, guilt cutting through him, he regretfully pulled away, offering a slight nod.

“Thank you, Herald.” He said.

Turning stiffly away from her, already mentally beating himself up for such a stupid thing. He could have stayed quiet and been content to hold her hands as long as she would allow him to. Instead, he had to ruin the moment simply because there was _no way_ she could feel anything for him. He watched her stand to leave, palming his face when she was out of view, scolding himself for the whole situation. His thoughts interrupted when he noticed it, the faint smell of lavender left behind, like some kind of secret gift. He truly did need help after all, if such a thing crossed his mind this way, actually considering keeping such old, worn gloves simply because they smelled like her, the one thing he could never have. If nothing else, it was a pleasant memory in a time with so little to be thankful for, and that would have to be enough.


	2. 1: Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the NSFW list features, as the title suggests, naked cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually challenging, and as usual, I'm overly critical of it. *sigh*

Was there truly a point in being shy? He had already seen her naked before, touched and tasted her in ways she never imagined. This was still so challenging, what if he saw her this time, and decided he was simply no longer interested? Was it possible that he might find her no longer appealing because he had already had everything she had to offer? Her hands shook uncontrollably, trembling fingers reaching for the fastenings holding her armor in place, tossing it off to the side. She draped her arms across her chest, biting her lip nervously. Gods, it was maddening, waiting for some manner of feedback she knew wouldn’t come. He held her waist then, bent just enough to rest his head against the curve of her neck, feeling his warmth against her, breath gusting over her skin. His touch wandered lower, fingers hooking the edge of the black shorts she had chosen to pair it with. Cullen inched the fabric down, inch by inch, stopping at her knees where they fell away.

“You’re beautiful…” he whispered to her.

Those words were comforting, enough to let her know that he wasn’t about to cast her aside. His fingers trailed slow circles along her stomach, dancing over the crest of her hips and back up. Her skin prickled in goosebumps, unable to hold back a sigh as her muscles quivered under his exploration. He mouthed a trail from the side of her neck over her shoulder, blowing coolly over the path. Once more, his fingers dipped down, just under the band of her panties, pressing them down in the rumpled heap of clothes at her feet. He gently turned her to face him, leaning in to kiss her, nothing impure, not tonight.

“Hold onto me...” he instructed.

She gripped his shoulders for support, gasping at how easily he lifted her. He guided her back to the wall for support, long enough to push off the metal sabatons she wore, a heavy thud making her blush nervously. It hardly seemed proper for such a sound to occur in the privacy of the bedroom. If Cullen noticed at all, he gave no indication, following her leg from hip to ankle. One more kiss, and he eased her back down, sighing to himself as he looked her over.

“How could I be so lucky…” he murmured under his breath, more to himself than anything.

She pulled back from his shoulders, slipping her hands under the edges of his cloak, steadily pushing it back. Unhooking his armor, she took care as she set it to the side. Glancing up, her eyes noticing the blush painting his face, clearly just as shy and nervous as she was. He stopped her, grasping her hands, gazing into her eyes then as he kissed her palms lightly, bringing them to rest on his jaw. A smile crossed her face, grazing the stubble across his chin and up, lingering briefly on his scar. At least in her mind, he was perfection, there wasn’t a single inch of his body she hadn’t memorized, didn’t absolutely admire.

“You’re wrong, you know.” She began. “I’m the lucky one.”

Her thumb brushed across his mouth, feeling his lips part, trapping it easily, his tongue brushing lightly against it before letting it go, blazing a heated path down his throat, over his chest, pausing to appreciate the cords of muscle lining the length of his stomach. There was a moment of hesitation, slowly falling to the strings at the front of his pants, as if sparing one last thought before she tugged the strings loose, watching them slip past his hips before halting. She searched for any signs of disapproval, though there was none to be found, trembling as she eased them down further, inhaling sharply. She knelt down, feeling him grip her shoulders for support as she pulled away his boots, unable to resist planting a light kiss against his thigh. For a moment, it crossed his mind she might deviate from the plans they had so carefully laid out for this night, but her lips moved no higher, no closer. He drew her back up once more, pushing thin wisps of hair away from her face. Taking in the full picture, recalling the fine sculptures scattered throughout the lands of her upbringing. Twelve, he looked as though he was carved from stone and somehow brought to life. No one, human or otherwise, should look as good as he did, and were it not for him being here with _her_ , she might protest the way he felt being so absolutely wonderful.

“Gods, could you be more exquisite…” she sighed.

He laughed, a throaty chuckle that made her blush, bending to lift her, an arm tucked behind her knees, the other, cradling her shoulders. The way he held her melting every other concern away, willing herself to believe this was it, nothing beyond the walls, nothing but him, alone with her. He carried her towards the bed, setting her gently in place, her head coming to rest on the pillows lining the bed. Kneeling at her side, he stretched out, bringing her back against his chest. Height disparity aside, they fit perfectly together, as if it were the one thing in the whole world that made sense, made specifically for each other. Cullen draped an arm around her, palm flat against her stomach, inching higher, though stopping just short of her breasts. Every slow breath drawing in the scent of warm honey and lavender, a smell that lingered on him, trapped itself in his clothes whenever they were close, mixed in with the musk of the soap he used. As strange as it sounded, it was something that was theirs, almost an experience in its own right. She arched in surprise as his teeth found the nape of her neck, intentional, in a way that was meant to both tease her and remind her this was meant to be completely relaxed.

“Tease.” She purred out quietly.

She rolled to face him, draping her leg lazily over his, lightly making circles along his back. He pulled her closer, flush against him, a soft kiss meeting her brow.

“I’ll behave…” he promised.

It was intended as a means to relax, a chance to really enjoy each other like this, no more expectations than to cuddle up together, and perhaps sleep in relative comfort. He reached for her hand, slipping his fingers in between hers, folding it to his chest, his eyes once more on hers, a lopsided grin distracting her for the briefest instant.

“I love you.” He told her.

She closed her eyes, the contact more intimate than she anticipated, laying her head on his chest. Silent for a time, but not long enough to cause concern, she answered, her words muffled along the hollow of his throat, her head tipped just a little.

“I love you too.” She murmured.

Cullen reached for the covers, drawing them up to her chin, keeping her close, the thought that if he held her tightly to him, there was no chance he might suddenly wake up alone. She was his dream, but one he preferred like this, in his arms more than in his head. Unaware that the very thought crossed her mind as well, often, the worry that she could wake up and realize it was all a dream, some form of sadistic trick played on her. In an unusual moment of vulnerability, he heard her, her words so soft he had to wonder if he heard them at all or imagined it.

“Don’t let me go…” need hidden in words exhaled faintly.

Following the path of her spine, stopping between her shoulders, he gave a slight nod, pulling her just a little closer, no spaces left between them.

“I could never...” he assured her, the suggestion of sleep in his tone.

Considering the situation, the idea of leaving for the night never entered her mind, content to stay like this. Normally, the approach of night would send them off in separate directions, but not this night, a gesture of affection to stay tangled in each other, some aspect of purity in the act. The gentle sounds of his breathing and the slow rise and fall of his chest telling her he was already drifting off. Her own last, conscious thought being a silent prayer that he would have a peaceful night’s sleep, undisturbed by unpleasant dreams.


	3. 2: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art challenge was cuddling, this chapter is really short, but I didn't feel it needed to be longer.

He drew her closer, against his chest. That familiar safety like an impenetrable barrier around her. Barely noticing that there were people walking past, curled up like this in a dimly lit corner of the tavern. She thanked every one of the Twelve that he hadn’t refused her request, despite the location. A bit of idle conversation had led to her sobbing once more, shattering her own delusions about being over the stresses of her work.

“What do you need, what can I do to help you?” he asked, his thumb brushing just under her tear-filled eyes.

At first, she insisted strongly that she could handle it, she didn’t need anything. Eventually, she was beyond convincing even herself, though she couldn’t find the words to describe what could possibly make her feel any better.

“I… couldn’t possibly ask, not here…” she finally decided.

“You could ask me anything, anywhere. If I can help, even in some small way, I want to.” He told her.

Sure, she could ask, but that didn’t mean he would be any more willing to accommodate, nor should he have to. He was a busy man, and she had already taken up so much of his time just with the conversation that ended up being more about her complaining, and then crying, in front of people who she was supposed to be leading. The longer she considered it, the more she realized that the worst he could do would be to say no, to tell her it wasn’t appropriate in this place, and that she could wait until later, when his work was finished.

“I need you. I want you to hold me…” she guiltily admitted, frowning as she said it.

“Is that all? Come here…” he urged quietly.

Hesitating, she stood, going around the table towards him. He eased her down onto his lap, pulling her close to him, arms folding around her waist in the gentlest way. It almost made her want to cry again, the tears slowing to a stop. She laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, the sounds of people talking causing her to stop, suddenly worried for him. It was no secret that they were together, had been for some months now, but to actually hear people talking about it made her feel for him.

“I… shouldn’t.” she began to protest.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You know; you’re beginning to sound a lot like me now. Don’t worry about it so much. Let them talk, this is for you, not for them.”

He sounded so sincere, so completely convinced that it was hard to argue it. It felt so good, so safe like this, that the idea of moving away from him seemed crazier by far. She snaked her arm around him, squeezing him lightly, that simple action mimicked in the way he held her tighter.

“I’d give anything to make sure you never have a reason to cry again…” he whispered to her, not letting you go.


	4. 2: Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw warning, for nudity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the directive for this was, as it says above, naked kisses. Another fairly short one.

_She stood in front of the fireplace, lost in the dancing, flickering flames. The glow it cast on her was delicious, molten fire dancing on skin that brought about visions of desert sands, sunlit beaches, the sun far too kind to her. They had met up again, this time deciding to allow things to go just a little further. Touching, kissing, but nothing beyond that. After that first time, he thought better of rushing her into it once more, though he was fully willing to admit he urgently wanted to. More than that, he was positive she wanted it too, but he had to be restrained, to show her that she meant more to him than simply the means of scratching the itches that she induced. Moving to her side, the fire felt good, a bit colder than usual all day, though he knew beyond a doubt that she would feel just as good, better even, warm and pliant against him._

He reached out, slowly brushing his fingertips up and down her arm, drawing her attention to him. He led her back to the bed after a moment, making sure she was comfortable. She pulled him down, and again, he wondered if perhaps she meant to take things further than planned. That thought faded away when she kissed him, gently nibbling his lip, his tongue swiping in to taste her, just for a moment. As he had come to anticipate, she tasted sweet, with notes of some unknown spiced wine like an afterthought. She threaded her fingers through his hair, sighing softly when he left her lips in favor of following the path along her jaw and down her throat. He paused at the hollow of her throat, taking his time to appreciate the way her pulse pounded rapidly just under his lips. Not lifting away, he felt for her hands, holding them loosely as he made his way along her shoulder, back over her collarbone. The soft moan she gave him, the way she arched up as his mouth wandered lower, testing his resolve. That quiet sound alone made him want to please her, to give her everything she wanted and more, but he couldn’t – wouldn’t, the whole point of this was some measure of comfort, taking things slowly.

“Don’t stop…” she begged, her voice filled with need, soft, yet urgent.

“As you wish, love…” he answered, words muffled against the swell of her breast.

He followed the curves, mouthed the spaces, giving in briefly, closing around a nipple. Always gentle, his tongue slowly brushing around and over before repeating the small gesture with the other, fully content to lavish her with attention, until another moan broke free, reminding him that the point was not to go quite that far, at least not tonight. Continuing down the center of her stomach, playfully nipping her sides, the delicate lines of her hips, the sounds of her shaking breaths and the slight jerk of her hips calling him away. Any lower would be too tempting, instead, moving to her thighs, lightly kissing a path towards her knee, though he couldn’t resist offering a few light bites on the way. He switched sides again, his hands firmly massaging her hips, accompanying the slow downward trails. Her legs were strong, but slim, stopping only at her ankles. He looked up at her, noting the way her face flushed a rosy pink, almost panicked as he moved towards her feet.

“My lady, are you perhaps ticklish?” he asked.

She didn’t like the glint in his eyes. He wouldn’t ask if he wasn’t planning something. Her whole body tensed in preparation for whatever he intended. He slowly traced nonsensical patterns on the sole of her foot, cringing visibly in response, biting her lip, twitching despite how hard she tried to remain still. Certain he meant to continue torturing her until she could no longer stop giggling, tears streaking down her face, about to protest, when he let her go. Breathing out, he saw the way her shoulders sagged in relief, smirking slightly. That was something only he would get to see, and he was glad for that, like some secret treasure meant only for his eyes. On that note, his gaze fell to her eyes, silently inviting him back to her, and he did, gladly. Coming back up, he found her lips once more, bringing a hand to rest in her hair, silken black locks tumbling through the spaces in between his fingers. When he pulled away, she shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“Not yet… it’s my turn…” she told him, sitting up slowly.

 


	5. 3: Triple Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki teaches Cullen to play Triple Triad

Cullen stared at the cards she had given them. Each one had different pictures on them, and there were little numbers written on them. Yuuki glanced up, a kind smile on her face, pointing to a card on the table, trying her best to explain the concept as simply as she could manage.

“See, the picture tells you what it is. See this one? It’s Mother Miounne, the little stars tell you what kind of rarity it is. The numbers…think of it like a battle.” She began, pushing another card next to it. “Okay, this one…well, you know who he is, I don’t need to say it…”

“Aymeric, yes, I know.” He interjected.

“Anyway…if you play this one here, it’s a one on the top, and Miounne has a three on the bottom. Aymeric would be taken out unless it could be flipped over from a different side. Same here, there’s a five on this side, but she has a seven. His other sides are nines though, which means that he’s stronger there than she is.” She continued.

“I think I understand… is that basically all there is to this?” he asked, making sure he understood completely.

“Yes, for just a basic game. Later on, if you like it enough, I can teach you the different variations, but those can get confusing.” She answered.

“Okay… but that doesn’t explain why I think you gave me worse cards than you have…” he grumbled quietly.

Yuuki reached for them, putting all of them in a pile, shifting and mixing them up completely, allowing him to pick his own from the stack, this way there would be no upper hand, they’d both have random cards. When he was done, she chose hers, taking a moment to look at what she had. Whether it was good or not, Cullen couldn’t tell, her experience with these games was showing in just how absolutely impossible it was to read her expression. Normally, he had no problem understanding what she wanted or what she was feeling even without a word between them, now, in this moment, it was as if they had just met, and he was at a loss.

“Would you like to go first?” she asked quietly.

Her explanation led him to believe it was a huge disadvantage, she’d see his card and would know immediately how to counter it. It felt like a trap and he wasn’t going to fall for it.

“Ladies first.” He said.

Still no hints as to what she was thinking. Her fingertip brushed across the top edge of her cards, back and forth before settling on one, putting it on the crudely drawn guidelines. Cullen looked at it carefully, frowning immediately, she had played a weak card, but was this also a trap, or had she been unlucky enough to draw nothing but awful cards. To counter it, he laid down the weakest card he had gotten that was able to cancel hers out. Again, she looked them over, her other hand curled just under her chin, tongue poking out to swipe against her lips. He tried to figure out if she was nervous, or if it was an attempt to distract him into losing his concentration. Everything she did made him rethink his own choices, and he had no way of knowing if she was in his head or if it was all completely innocent. Yuuki selected one finally, placing it in a corner, protecting lower numbers like one might press their back to a wall to eliminate one path of attack. An awfully safe choice, one he took advantage of, a stronger card set next to it.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it? Surely by now you’ve realized this game is exactly like a battle. You can almost always win with a little bit of strategy.” She said lazily.

Cullen nodded, choosing not to answer, concerned it might somehow give her a clue of some sort. Her next card was placed along the initial two, the top row completely filled in, though the side number couldn’t undo what he had already done, the bottom number was good. Too good to counter from the bottom, he made his next play in the middle row, tucked between others on top and on the bottom. Dropping hers next to it, he frowned deeply, his card outplayed by hers, though it was the first he had actually lost. Glancing down, he tapped the table in thought, settling on one, played just under the top right corner, enough that she shouldn’t be able to capture it. Sighing, she dropped her last card in the last open spot, tipping her head back.

“Not bad, it’s been a very long time since I actually lost.” She admitted.

He stood up, rounding the table, bending to kiss her, smiling slightly when he pulled away. “I look forward to you losing again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but seriously, I think Cullen would pick it up easily and be insanely awesome at it.


	6. 3: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW. Since it's already been written in the story, I thought I'd put a twist on it.

 Yuuki came into the bedroom, dripping wet, pausing at the dresser to find some clothes, her smalls the only thing keeping her decency. He watched her, calling her over before he realized what he was suggesting, expecting her to refuse, it surprised him when she turned, walking slowly towards him. Blushing, she stretched out next to him, facing him after a moment. She lazily brought her head to rest on his chest, her arm draped across his chest, drawing a finger along her back, he kissed her head.

* * *

 

How it went from something so innocent to this, he couldn’t say, everything between then and now blurring in his mind. Laying against her side, a hand pressed between her legs, mouth fixed on her nipple, her hips rocking, accompanying her quiet cries. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t considered this might happen eventually, but rather that he couldn’t quite recall how they arrived at this point. Even like this, maybe especially like this, she was beautiful, squirming as his fingers probed her deeper, faster, struggling to hold back already. The sounds she made echoed through the room, just a little louder than they had been, her breathing strained.

“I…c…can’t” she panted out.

He didn’t stop, couldn’t imagine stopping now, somewhat pleased with himself when she burst at his touch. Cullen wanted her, more than anything at that instant, he needed her, but this wasn’t something to rush, thinking it over as he pulled his hand back, the rapid rise and fall of her chest combined with the pink tint across her face intriguing, enough to make him stop and watch for a short time, before deciding she had already had enough time to rest. Moving down the bed, he loosely grasped her legs, draping them over his shoulders as he dipped his head down between her thighs, amused at the nervous way she squirmed, as if trying to silently beg him not to.

“I’ll stop if you really want me to. I won’t force you into this.” He swore.

He waited, but she said nothing, biting her lip, dropping her head to the pillow when his tongue touched her, slow and easy at first, testing her reaction, always attentive for a sign that she really did want him to stop, though for now, there was none. She inhaled sharply, a strangled moan slipping as she breathed out, hesitantly pressing against him a little bit. Holding her thighs, darting around, once more pressing a finger in, her body arching up under him, her small hand sliding through his hair, tugging lightly, a good sign that she was liking it well enough, anyway. It was hard to concentrate with the tense pressure achingly reminding him, doubling his efforts to please her. The way she shivered, her body pulling tight, he guessed it wouldn’t take much more, he replaced his hand with his mouth, smirking at the sounds she made, cries he couldn’t even describe properly, somehow thrilling to hear. She pulled his hair harder, like a signal that she couldn’t hold on anymore, her nails scraping along his scalp. Cullen could taste her, mildly fascinated by the way it rolled along her skin, staying just a little longer, fumbling with his boxers, the fabric rubbing almost unpleasantly against him.

“Is this alright?” he asked, once more waiting for her approval.

“Please…” she mumbled, nodding slowly.

That was enough for him, coming back up to her, almost bent in half, her legs still resting over his shoulders, her face a deep scarlet now, not complaining once, nothing more than ready acceptance. He needed her, and waiting any longer felt like asking for the impossible, though he admitted to himself that he was nervous too. He had never done this before, and he knew that she hadn’t either, late night conversations sometimes turning a bit more ‘impolite’ than they should have at times. Struggling against her, he managed to press in, a little at a time, an almost pained gasp escaping. He stilled, giving her time to get used to the way it felt before trying for more, he had waited this long, it wouldn’t hurt to wait now. Cullen felt her relaxing, groaning softly as he pulled back, working in further this time. Locked like this, he grasped her sides as best as he could manage, bringing her down in counter. Easier to move this way, he breathed out, rocking his hips, his pace slow and easy, he didn’t want to hurt her again by being too rough right off. Yuuki’s hips bucked sharply, a hand sliding upward along her body, raking through her long hair, then back, along her lips, down her throat, eager to experience her completely.

He groaned, pulling back enough to ease her down, spreading over her completely. Leaning closer, his teeth grazed the side of her neck, mouthing a path across her shoulder, back along her collarbone and up her throat, stopping when he reached her mouth, tugging her lower lip gently between his teeth, his tongue sliding in, the sound of his body connecting with hers filling the near silence, her soft moans lost in the kiss. Shifting his weight to one side, he slid an arm under her, holding her tightly, pulling her back with every thrust. It was shameful to her, that he could so easily bring her to the edge so many times already, and she was certain he thought less of her for it. That couldn’t have been further from the truth, the grin on his face should have told her that much, no, he was _pleased_ , proud that even with his inexperience, he could manage to do so much for her already.  She cringed, writhing under him, her body pulling tighter in a way that said she was close again. He broke the kiss, panting heavily, his lips brushing lightly against her neck, his words nearly lost in his breaths.

“You can let go, don’t fight it…” he gasped.

He was getting there too, but he refused to give in just yet, not until he had exhausted her. Her hands gathered in the folds of the sheets, clutching them almost desperately, biting her lip hard, shuddering fiercely. Biting her neck, he ground against her harder, her body swaying under him, he could feel it, her pulse racing just under his lips. Her skin was hot, and he could feel beads of sweat rolling along his back, down his neck, muscles clenching tightly as he struggled to keep going, He shuddered, panting heavily against her skin, flushing with embarrassment as he breathed out to her.

“Yuuki…I can’t hold on any longer…” he gasped.

Letting go of the rumpled bedding, she reached for him, grasping his shoulders tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. A sign that it was alright to stop holding back, he leaned fully against her, pressed deeply into her. Pulling her against him as tightly as he could manage, all spaces between them vanishing, he held still, spilling into her, a low, rumbling groan brushing along her skin, sweeping her bangs from her face, moving slowly to kiss her once more, twisting free from her. Resting on her, he sighed, cradling her to him, nuzzling her neck softly, unwilling to part from her company just yet.

* * *

 

Cullen tossed the book on the table, blushing a deep crimson, hiding his face in his palms.

“First thing, I get why you’d want to write about her. I get that I would be in this as well, but did you _have_ to write about _that?’_ ” he protested, nervously, quietly mumbling the next part. “That wasn’t even how it happened…”

“Hey, not my fault. What you do in private is especially critical. Keeps readers interested, or did you not read the one about Hawke? There was sex in that one too.” Varric replied casually. “People like it, and it sells.’

“Well…if you think I’m overreacting, wait until Yuuki gets ahold of this.” He grunted.

Varric shrugged. “I’m not too concerned about that. She wouldn’t be interested in a book about her life, she lived it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably been done, but it made sense. At least Varric managed to avoid leaking that Yuuki can't actually read.


	7. 4: On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen prepares for his first date with Yuuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was going on a date, so I thought maybe this might be kind of cute.

Cullen had been nervous all afternoon long, completely fretting over every minor detail. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, and knowing that the current situation made it almost impossible for such a thing to happen, he defaulted to hoping it was at least good enough to make her happy. Turning his focus to the desk, he quickly checked to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, mentally checking them off. There hadn’t been enough time to take her somewhere proper, somewhere she actually deserved, but he wanted to do this for her. It had taken this moment to make him realize he had nothing suitably casual enough, instead opting to do the unthinkable, leaving his armor behind. Yuuki was understanding, and he gathered she wouldn’t have minded if he had worn it, but to him, it was meant to be a sign that he was content to be comfortable, if a little vulnerable around her.

Sighing to himself, he grabbed what he needed, exiting through a side door. It was about time to meet up with her, and his heart was racing. He couldn’t be sure that she would even enjoy this, or if it would go well enough, that, and his thoughts had shifted to wondering how she might look, though however she had prepared, he knew she would be beautiful, how could she be anything but? Opening the door to the unoccupied room, he bit his lip, swiping a nervous hand against the back of his neck. Yuuki hadn’t arrived yet, and the idea that she might have gotten lost crossed his mind. When he made the suggestion, she was thrilled, more than he thought she would be, but he had forgotten that she hadn’t memorized the layout very well. He busied himself setting out the candles he had brought, carefully lighting them, laying out the sheet, taking a seat on the floor. Nervously, he brushed a hand against the edges of the simple fabric, glancing at the door.

As if he had summoned her, the door cracked open, her head poking through curiously. Seeing him there, she breathed a relieved sigh, blushing already.

“Oh good, I was worried this wasn’t the right place…” she mumbled, embarrassed.

Yuuki stepped in slowly, her hands fidgeting with her legs. He immediately knew why when he got his first chance to see her fully. She wore a dress, falling down just barely beneath her knees, pink, edged and patterned in white, wearing shoes in the same shade of pink, blocky heels with bows delicately rounding her ankles. She was breathtaking, and he _knew_ she had gotten dressed up like this just for him. He couldn’t quite recall ever seeing her in a dress, in fact, in anything that was less than battle ready and easy to maneuver in. Cullen quickly gestured across from him, realizing he had been staring, wanting her to be at ease with him. She cautiously lowered herself to the floor, her hands folded lightly in her lap. Reaching into the basket he had packed, he pulled out two cups, metal, though he wished he could offer her something more elegant. He held it out for her after he had filled it, a very faint shaking in his hands, noticing that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous after all. Accepting the drink, she smiled, her cheeks painted a delicate, gentle red.

Trying to think of something clever to say, the sad discovery that his mind had, at some point, went blank occurring to him.

“So… um…how was your day?” he managed, cursing to himself for not thinking of something more interesting.

“It was…exhausting, but better since I had this to look forward to.” She admitted quietly.

She had been thinking of this all day? It was conflicting, both flattering that she was waiting for this, but also stressful, the desire to make it as perfect as could be managed only getting stronger. It hadn’t been long that they had been together, and he wasn’t completely sure what was acceptable, hoping he wouldn’t do anything to upset her. Cullen’s eyes fell to her lips as she drank, sighing quietly to himself.

“I wish we had the time to go somewhere away from here…” he said finally.

“I’m sure it will be possible sometime. This is wonderful.” She said, biting her lip gently. “I’ve never been on a date before.” She confessed guiltily.

“Neither have I. I…am glad that it’s with you.” He mumbled, swiping his hand through his hair.

He had wished he had gotten her flowers, but here, it was far too cold, none to be found except those she had carefully planted in the garden. What he had found – at the cost of owing Josephine a favor, was fresh berries. It had required a lot of bargaining and calling in a favor on her part, and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell her the real reason they were needed. In fact, he had insisted he wanted them for himself, though he was fairly certain she knew he had lied.

“I…know you’ve mentioned you don’t like the food options here. I did manage to get something I thought you might like better…” he told her.

She wanted to be restrained and polite, but her curiosity got the best of her, leaning closer to him in an effort to sneak a peek. He stopped her, holding a hand up as if instructing her to wait patiently, pouting in response to the gesture.

“Close your eyes…” he said softly.

It wasn’t that he wanted it to be a secret, just that he had been woefully unprepared for her to be so close so quickly. Feeling strangely bolder, he reached into the basket, pulling a single bright red berry out, his hand shaking a little as he brushed it along her lips, tracing the shape, breathing in when they parted, lingering a moment longer before easing it into her mouth, biting softly, a small droplet rolling over her lower lip. Had he been absolutely certain she wouldn’t mind, he would have been more than content to kiss it away. The sound she made was a strange amalgamation of pure and sinful, but he cherished it.

Perhaps it had been the wine, but he was slowly relaxing, finding it much easier to talk with her, to enjoy the experience completely. Comfortable enough that he had slid a little closer to her, his hand resting on hers, brushing his thumb along her skin, soft and warm against his. His other hand rose up, caressing her cheek softly, pushing back a lock of hair, secretly glad she didn’t protest, no hint of any discomfort. In fact, she was smiling, a radiant, genuine smile, she was happy, he had made her happy somehow, even with how awkward he imagined he was being. It felt almost like time was passing far too quickly, and not long from now, they would have to part ways.

“We should do this again; I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt like this.” She sighed contentedly.

He couldn’t take his eyes from her, his heart pounding once more, unsure if he should even ask.

“I…forgive me if this is too forward…could I…” he stopped, thinking better of it.

Almost as though she read his mind, she closed her eyes, leaning closer to him, that same bright blush on her face. He swallowed hard, bending down towards her, sliding an arm around her for support, his fingers lightly stroking the back of her neck, kissing her softly, intending it to be short, though once his lips met hers, he couldn’t imagine parting from her so quickly, her hands curling loosely in the folds of his cloak. Pulling away regretfully, he brushed his knuckles gently along her cheek. He frowned a bit, the light that had filtered in through the cracks in the door gone by now, knowing it was late.

“Ahh…I suppose it’s time to go, isn’t it?” she began. “I wish we didn’t have to…” she murmured softly.

“I know; I’d rather not leave so soon. If…if you don’t mind it, we could stay longer, though I don’t want to take away from your rest…” Cullen offered.

Not thinking about it for long, she snuggled closer, laying her head on his shoulder. “I’d like that.”

He glanced down at her, unsure what to do, hesitantly curling his arm around her waist, a small smile tugging at his lips, pleased with how well things had gone so far, vaguely hoping the remainder of the evening would be much the same.


	8. 4: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back for the night leads Cullen into an interesting situation

Cullen leaned back in his seat, massaging his temples. The day’s work was finally done, glad for that for once. He was tired, and the idea of curling up for the night next to her was the one thing keeping him going. Arranging the papers on his desk, he spared one last look to make sure everything was as it should be, rising from his chair. He hoped she was still awake, one thing he looked forward to at the end of the night was talking with her for a short time before bed, and rarely, she was already in bed by the time he finished up. He followed the familiar path he always took, from his office to her room, a tiny bit faster than usual, in case she was readying for bed, but not quite asleep. He stopped outside her door, catching his breath before he entered, once more stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t want to assume, but he also didn’t want to startle her, the sounds she was making leading his thoughts away where they shouldn’t have gone.

Yuuki had incredibly sensitive hearing, and for that reason alone, he tried his best to be very quiet, carefully going up the steps. He had walked these steps many times, and had learned where they creaked, working to avoid them completely on his way up, slowly, cautiously. Ducking down as best as he could manage, he peered through the railing, biting his lip in an effort to stay quiet, but what he saw had caught him by surprise. After this long, they had managed to overcome some of the shyness involved in being together, but this, this was something he had never seen her do, and it fascinated him, among other things. It was difficult to stay quiet, watching the way she writhed on the bed, her small, delicate fingers danced against her skin, flushed with excitement.

Cullen shifted in place, feeling guilty about spying on her like this, but it was far too interesting not to. He bent lower, biting his sleeve as a reminder to control his breathing. She panted quietly, her hips rocking ever so slightly, her fingers pressing in slowly, her other hand crawling up and down her body, scraping her nails along her thighs lightly, tickling a line up her stomach, before curling loosely against her breast, circling her nipple, going higher to her throat, scratching softly, back down again. He held his breath, the whole scene unfolding in front of him more than enough to arouse him. Hesitating, his hand slid down, light kneading himself through the thick leather of his trousers, not taking his attention away as he picked at the strings, grasping his thickening shaft gently.

Even from this angle, and the slowly vanishing light, he could see the wet beads glistening on her skin. He couldn’t say what had gotten her so worked up, but the way she moaned suggested it had been rather _urgent_. His eyes closed for a moment, forcing them back open, missing even a moment would have been the real shame in his mind. Cullen knew it was very likely she was thinking of him, but there was always a possibility it was anything else. Trying to picture what she was imagining, quickly spiraling out of control, the things he envisioned things he couldn't even possibly suggest to her, largely out of fear she would think him mad. Arching up, she gasped louder, nervously calling out for him, and he had to resist. She _wanted_ him, and yet, giving her what she wanted meant revealing he had been watching her.

He exhaled slowly, quietly into the bunched fabric in his mouth, rolling against his hand, faster, his hand curled tighter, her rapid breathing alerting him that she had reached her peak, and yet she didn’t stop, her hand pushing up between her breasts, tracing her lips slowly. Yuuki pressed her head back into the pillow, quivering, swaying as her fingers slid deeper, quickening. Cullen gripped his cock almost too tightly, his hand stroking greedily, letting it play out in his mind, clinging to him firmly as he ground into her, legs locked around his waist. Rolling onto her stomach, she buried her face in the pillows, her thighs spreading, sliding along the sheets. For a moment, he wondered if she knew he was there, her adjusted positioning giving him a full view of what she was doing to herself, able to see the way she spread around her fingers, her muffled cries getting more eager.

His breathing strained, harder to muffle completely, barely holding back a throaty groan, his shoulders tensed and flexed, a familiar tightness pulling at his stomach, down his thighs and along his hips, trying to stave it off a little longer, a hushed moan, combined with the way her body trembled saying she wouldn’t be able to keep it back for long. She slowly pulled her hand back, her fingertips probing back and forth, whimpering louder, lost in the bed, once more calling out for him. His hips bucking, he felt it, unable to hold back, panting out heavily, gasping as he came, face flushing deeply with shame as her head lifted, quickly glancing in his direction. Her eyes fell to him, a bright blush spreading over her, tugging her legs together, unsure how to react immediately. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t walked in on him before, but this was entirely different, more embarrassing. Looking away, he frowned, certain she was going to be completely furious with him.

Yuuki slid out of bed after a moment, lying on the floor in front of him, her arms crossed under her chin. Feeling the growing heat, his attention shifted up, caught by surprise when she stared back at him.

“I…how much did you see?” she mumbled anxiously.

“Most of it, I think, maybe all of it…” he admitted.

She fell silent, burying her face in her arms, as if considering what she would say to that. He watched her tail sway slowly against the back of her thighs, echoing her thoughtful silence, before she raised her head once more.

“W…what did you think?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Truthfully, she was concerned what he might say, what he must think of her for it. Sighing, he licked his lips nervously, blushing lightly. Her eyes fell lower, quickly looking away, realizing she had always been a bit shy about it, wondering if she might have believed it to be impolite, a guess based entirely on how she treated most things.

“It was…that is…” he sighed, frowning. “I enjoyed seeing you like that. Though I confess I’m curious as to what was on your mind…”

She smiled a little, nodding her head back towards the bed in invitation, the stairs couldn’t possibly be comfortable, after all. Moving to stand, he followed her, kicking off his boots as he laid down next to her, burying his face in her hair for a minute, still waiting for some manor of consequence.

“Are you concerned it wasn’t you?” she asked, stretching lazily, a hint of shyness in her tone. “It was…all you…”

Nibbling her ear lightly, the warmth of his breath raising goosebumps along her body, huffing out quietly.

“Is that so? You knew I’d be in soon; I could have taken care of you…” he whispered.

She tensed again, the sensation inciting something inside her, reminiscent of the tiny spark that leads to a raging fire. Yuuki tugged at his sleeve, glancing away as if the idea of meeting his gaze was too much to bear in that instant.

“Perhaps you still could…” she mumbled faintly, almost too breathy to hear.


	9. 5: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki returns from business with one goal in mind: to get a kiss from the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was kissing. It didn't say how it should be (gentle, quick, etc)

Cullen had been on her mind all day, and after returning from a week long mission, she felt like any longer away from him might actually kill her. Of course, an exaggeration, but after everything, it seemed like a reasonable one, despite how much it scared her to need someone so badly. Marching towards his office with purpose, she pushed open the door, freezing for a moment when she realized he wasn’t alone. Some kind of meeting? He glanced back to her, a small smile flashing for just an instant. The group left quickly enough, though she very nearly lost her nerve despite that, fully intent on striding in confidently and pressing him to the wall in her desire to show him exactly how badly she missed him.

“It’s good to see you, I’ve missed you.” He admitted quietly.

His leather-clad hand swept up against the back of his neck, through the back of his hair, looking away with the faintest hint of nervousness. She folded her hands behind her, nodding slowly, turning her attention to her boots, worried if she looked into his eyes he could see precisely what she was thinking.

‘I missed you too, more than I think I meant to…” she mumbled.

Cullen knew how she felt on the subject, and it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume she meant it in the best of ways, which, of course she did. Not given to great bouts of fear, loving him was the one thing that always frightened her, the fear he might stop loving her, or Gods forbid, come to harm because of her. He grinned sheepishly, focused directly on her finally.

“Couldn’t help noticing you seemed like you were in a hurry to get here. Do you need anything?” he asked.

_‘I need you.’ She thought._

Saying something like that was far too bold for her, for now, at least. Yuuki took the few steps to close the gap between them, leisurely, meandering as though she were simply deciding which path she wanted to take. In reality, she was purposely slow, trying to figure out how best to tell him. Beckoning him down, he bent slightly, holding back a laugh when she pushed herself onto her toes, her hand cupped around his ear, whispering it to him like some great secret no one else should hear, though there was no one else in the room _to_ hear it. Cullen slid his hand through her hair, twisting strands between his fingers before he spoke.

“As you wish…” he murmured.

His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her against him gently, backing her to the wall for support. Her head tilted up towards him, and he leaned in, kissing her softly, at first. Yuuki brought her hands to his chest, grasping the gatherings of fabric hanging loosely around him, keeping him close. Her eyes slid shut, giving in to the steadily deepening kiss, her lips parting slightly. Cullen pulled back long enough to speak, and that short moment was almost enough to make her want to bring him back.

“If only I had the words to tell you how badly I wanted this…” he sighed, capturing her lips once more.

Her hands wandered up, along his neck, resting in his hair, a muffled moan slipping as he gripped her tighter, the now crushing kiss sending small shocks through her, his tongue swiping against hers, until a sound caught her attention, her eyes shooting open, tensing up. Breaking the kiss, he frowned, knowing that meant someone was about to interrupt, and he wished he had locked the door. Backing away from her, he grinned, brushing his thumb across her lips, the tell-tale reddening tint and the slight swell to them, combined with the slowly forming bruising leaving no doubt as to what had been going on. Yuuki quickly reached up once more, straining herself as high as she could manage, fixing his hair, knowing it was important to be neat in appearance around others. She pointed to a side door, sneaking away before the impending arrival of whoever might be coming.

“I’ll come back later…” she said, excusing herself.

“I certainly hope so.” He mumbled quietly.


	10. 5: Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise in the yard leads to another surprise in the bedroom...

Cullen pushed her back on the bed, his mouth finding her neck, breathing along her sensitive skin in a way that he was learning, absolutely drove her mad. His teeth lightly grazing the delicate lines, a hand snaking down between their bodies, a fingertip slowly, teasingly circling her nipple. He could pinpoint the exact instant that desire turned to need, and it had begun in the yard. She stopped, making passing conversation with him, not unusual on its own, that much had become a daily occurrence. What he hadn’t anticipated was the surprise she left in his pocket; a pair of lacy white panties, the realization hitting him as he glanced at her, his eyes roaming down, resting on her ass, _knowing_ she wasn’t wearing anything under those shorts, not today. It had gotten to him, calling off training for the day to pursue her as she walked back into the keep. He hurriedly rushed her into her room, locking the door behind them, shedding his clothes on the way up the stairs. The last scrap of fabric between them being his boxers, not enough to hold him back as he pressed against her, soft fabric complemented by just how hard she had gotten him, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Before he could protest, she managed to force him onto his back, and for a time, he thought he had known exactly where she was going with this. Recalling their wedding night, he figured she would climb over him, hoping to himself that this time, she meant to leave his hands free, the idea of not being able to touch her frustrating him.

“Close your eyes…” she murmured, though it certainly sounded like an order.

Curious, though concerned to some small extent, he obeyed, closing his eyes tightly, if only because he wanted to know where this was going. Yuuki kissed a trail down the center of his body, slow, gentle, as though she knew that would only make him want her more. She diverted her course, her tongue sliding over the crest of his hip, along the band of his boxers and over the other, jerking slightly in response. He groaned, her mouth following the length through the thin material, the warmth of her breath, and the slight probing of her tongue too good to stop. He swallowed hard, her hand dipping underneath, tracing his shaft with her finger, her hand briefly curling around him, though she couldn’t hold it completely. A slight smirk tugged at his lips, an uncharacteristic moment of pride overcoming him; she could successfully hold and manage a lance, but not him. He wanted her, wanted to feel her, hold her, have her, but he couldn’t deny that he was warming up to this, his hands crawling down his sides, hooking the edges of his boxers, pushing them down. Thinking she might be a little irritated over it, it came as a surprise when she backed away, unbothered by it, going right back when that last article was out of the way.

Her free hand resting on his thigh, she dipped her head down, long strands of hair brushing over his body, her fingers and her tongue working busily to trace the full length of his pulsing cock, a wet trail leading down and back, her lips spread around the head, groaning in response to the way it felt. Her nails scraping along his thigh, involuntarily bucking against her, forcing more of his length in by accident, though she didn’t pull away, moaning softly, the sound vibrating through. Yuuki was small, delicate, and while he concerned himself usually with not hurting her, it felt too good, his hands racing through her hair, pulling gently, her hand holding him as best as she could, complementing the feel of her mouth and tongue with slow, firm, twisting strokes. If he hadn’t known better he would have sworn she had done this many times before, but the girl had scarcely had the confidence to look at it most times, this was certainly something she would have considered more than a little impolite. Rocking against her slowly, he worried about hurting her, and yet the urge for more was hard to fight.

“Can I look yet?” he asked, wondering if she would let him watch her at all.

The sound she made was barely understandable, sending a rush of vibrations shooting down his length. He slowly opened his eyes, inhaling sharply as he looked down his body to her. His gaze stopped on her face briefly, her cheeks flushed brightly, mismatched eyes closed almost completely, still opened just a little, sweet pink lips spread around him, faint light glistening on the thin trails of saliva on her skin, she was beautiful, even like this. The gentle sounds she made, and the wet sound of her mouth against him was embarrassing, enough to make him look away from her, following her spine. Her knees tucked under her, her hips swayed, the rounded mounds of her ass, raised up slightly, huffing out heavily, scraping her scalp lightly. His eyes rolled back briefly, tipping his head back against the pillow, struggling to focus on her. He held her head tighter, gently moving her, his stomach fluttering, thighs shivering, knowing he couldn’t hold forever, though he certainly wished it could last for hours like this. He tried to keep his language appropriate, but on occasion, she had a way of making him forget his manners. Rocking against her faster, he panted, his words soft, breathy, hidden between eager moans.

“Maker…it feels…” he stopped, taking a deep breath “ _fuck, Yuuki, don’t stop…”_ he growled urgently

He found his own words shamefully embarrassing, but he couldn’t care less at that moment, if it told her just how much he was liking this, it didn’t matter. She relented, allowing him to move her, faster, harder, though he let up a little before he did, giving her a chance to try and adjust to it. Her hand moving faster to accommodate as well, swiping through trails of saliva, his fingers twisting through her hair loosely, before grasping the dark locks tighter, panting, gasping, whimpering with pleasure. A shiver tore through his body, his muscles clenching all along his body, hips frozen as he arched against her, biting his lip while he struggled to form the words he searched for.

“ _fuck…”_ he breathed out again, licking his lips slowly. “Yuu, I’m going to – “

His words cut off sharply, her tongue swirling, darting quickly along his cock, he couldn’t hold any longer. Her eyes met his, his hands shaking as he held her steady, rocking slowly, stuttered breaths escaping when he came, thick spurts drawn out, half expecting her to pull away, though she stayed there until he stilled, the last spasms passing, his body quivering still. Yuuki slowly pulled back, reaching to cover her mouth, her face bright red, the faint sound she emitted telling him everything. Nervous, embarrassed, perhaps shamed at the graceless way she swallowed, her eyes fixed firmly on the wall as a distraction. Relaxing, though it took time, he reached for her hand, tugging her back against him, kissing his way from her neck to her shoulder, parting her hair at the side to find her ear, he pressed his lips lightly to it, a husky whisper following his warm breath.

“Lay down, love. It’s my turn…” he purred.


	11. 6: Swapping Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was wearing each other's clothes, and I thought he might look good in it. 
> 
> http://img2.finalfantasyxiv.com/accimg/d4/ea/d4ea6e375f5ff649c1fa5255f0223377e5723d8e.jpg (The doublet, character isn't mine)

It was a rare day off for both of them, little to nothing eventful happening that nearly everyone in Skyhold had decided to spend it as leisurely as possible. Cullen found himself in Yuuki’s room, leaned back on her couch, she hadn’t outright managed to say it, but had hinted so heavily that she would love to spend a whole day with him, that he had ultimately given in. So taken by her, and still stunned that she _wanted_ his company, how could he say no, he hadn’t yet told her out of fear that she would be put off, but he had somehow found himself to be completely in love with her, largely outside of his notice. Yuuki took a seat next to him, her hands initially folded in her lap, her attention drawn to his cloak after some time, idly fondling the mass of soft fur around his neck and shoulders. Her own attire rather simple except for the fine coat she wore. Far finer than he had ever seen this close, and, were it available in his size, he might willingly wear it. Dark, rich material, trimmed in gold, with a white undershirt, a ruffled cravat pinned delicately at her through, a layering of leather cinched at her waist, a fringed stretch of fabric resting under it. Taking his gloves off, his fingertips slowly brushed against it, enjoying the plush feel of it. The cut was curious, sharply angled around her hips, but one side inexplicably extended to the floor. It was far too quiet, normally, such a thing was rare, and perfectly fine to him, but with her, he missed the sound of her voice.

“What is this, anyway? It’s quite flattering.” He asked.

His touched had wandered higher, swiping under the folded collar, an excuse to _almost_ touch her, the idea of actually touching her so casually, even though she had been the one to begin their relationship still seemed like asking too much of her. She glanced down her form, straightening her cravat, noticing it was very slightly askew.

“It’s called ‘Shikaree’s Doublet’.” She answered “though I can’t say as I know who Shikaree is, or what, as the case may be.”

Yuuki tipped her head back, closing her eyes for a moment, her other hand still absentmindedly stroking the soft fur. She blushed brightly all of a sudden, and it made him curious as to what might be on her mind to make her flush so adorably.

“Is there… something on your mind?” he asked quietly.

Not quite sure if she should admit to it or not, she gave in, leaning closer to him, his own cheeks stained a light pink as her body pressed against his side, her lips hovering so close to his ear, not certain if she knew what the feeling of her breath over it was doing to him, or even the way her curves pressed to him like that made him feel. He couldn’t very well bring it up, that would suggest he had been thinking about it, though of course now he was.

“Do you want to try it on?” she whispered to him.

Cullen shivered mildly, strange that she would ask that, knowing how much taller and broader than her he was. There had to be reason, her world was different, maybe there was some way she meant to adjust it?

“A little.” He admitted.

She pushed herself to stand, her body sliding up his arm as she did, silently cursing away those thoughts. Her back to him, she unfolded the waist cinch, shrugging it off, the lines of muscle along her slim shoulders and down her back falling into view. Turning slowly, her free hand draped across her chest despite the bra she wore, he reached for it, glancing away as he stripped off his armor, his cloak following shortly after. Cullen didn’t want to risk making her uncomfortable by looking in her direction as he did. He smoothed out the doublet, putting it on, still unconvinced it wouldn’t actually fit. By some manner of strange Eorzean technology, it actually did fit, thinking better of trying to figure out how it might work. Her eyes fell to his clothes, biting her lip softly, and he could tell what she was asking, even without having to say a word. Pointing back to it, he smiled, clearing his throat before he spoke, quiet, almost nervously delivered.

“Do you want to wear it?”

Yuuki blushed rosily, nodding. Cullen bent slightly to reach his cloak, handing it over, his hand brushing against hers when she accepted it. Slipping the piece on, she carefully fastened the waist tighter, looking herself over, twisting to the sides. He couldn’t imagine telling her how well it suited her, or how positively adorable she was, the way it slipped past her knees. Turning fully towards him, she tilted her head, admiring the way he looked, the dark material suiting his pale skin beautifully, the gold enhancing the gentle amber of his eyes. Yuuki moved to sit once more, shyly trapping her lip between her teeth, staring down at the floor. It made sense his clothes would smell like him, stronger than she imagined, oddly comforting to her. Unexpectedly, she slid closer to him when he sat down, her head resting on his shoulder, freezing up while he considered what to do. His arm slid around her, keeping her close to him, hoping he hadn’t misread the situation.

“I like this. You’re so warm.” She cooed happily.

Cullen laughed, his fingers brushing the back of her hair slowly. “I don’t think I’m quite as warm as you are. I can’t exactly adjust my temperature.” He joked.

She closed her eyes, content to lay there like this with him as long as he would allow her to. Stretching lazily along the couch, his hand loosely curling in her hair, he sighed quietly.

“Is it…wrong to say that I like the way this feels?” she asked nervously.

“I don’t believe so.” He answered, a little surprised that she was liking it at all.

“Would it be too much to ask for you to stay over tonight? I can take the couch, I mean…” she questioned softly, just a touch over a whisper.

He considered it, trying to weigh his options. There was no hint of suggestion in her voice, so he was certain he didn’t have to worry so much about anything more than what people might say about her if he did. On the other hand, he couldn’t be sure he’d ever get the opportunity again, and for that reason, he found himself agreeing before he had finished thinking it over.

“If you truly want me to, then I will, my lady.” He mumbled.

“One last thing, do I have to return this to you tonight?” her words murmured against his chest.

“I suppose if you don’t want to give it back just yet, for tonight, if you wish…you can keep it.” He said, lightly stroking the back of her neck.

He couldn’t say with any real certainty what might be the reason she would want to keep wearing it, but if it made her happy, it was a small thing to let her have it for the night. If nothing else, it gave him time to admire the way she looked in it, curled up against him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this one got a little repetitive, sorry for that.


	12. 6: Undress

Yuuki pushed him back to the bed, straddling his hips, her hands sliding under the coat he had chosen for the day. Cullen groaned appreciatively as her soft, warm fingers crawled along his stomach, drawing nearer to his chest. She told him she had a surprise for him, and if this was it, he couldn’t quite say he was surprised, but it was welcome.

“I’m sure by now you must be thinking ‘this isn’t really a surprise…’” she began, tipping her head down, her lips pressed to a single button. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I thought tonight should be interesting…”

Intrigued, he kept his eyes on her, her tongue tracing the circular shape of the lowest button, following the overlap of material to the underside, her mouth folding around it, twisting slowly. It loosened, popping open when she let go, moving up to the next. Cullen had never seen anything like it before, and frankly, had never even considered that buttons _could_ be undone in such a way, trying to imagine how she might have worked that out. Usually content to let her keep her past to herself, and not pry, he _had_ to know.

“How did you come to learn this?” he asked.

She got closer as she managed another, looking up at him for a moment, her tongue caressing the edge of the next one up, feeling his hand against the back of her neck, finally pausing when she had finished with it.

“I spent a lot of time in solitary confinement. Made a lot of small mistakes and got in trouble. The higher-ups still feed you, but because they enjoy watching people struggle, they bind your hands behind your back. The only way to eat is to get down near the ground, like a dog.” She replied, for once not sounding sad or furious about discussing that part of her life. “Others couldn’t or wouldn’t do it, but I had no pride, no reasons not to. As a result, I’ve become rather accustomed to using my mouth for unconventional things.”

He laughed nervously, feeling her lips at the hollow of his throat, her breath sweeping against his skin raising goosebumps along his body. Thinking back, he grinned.

“I can’t argue that. You’re very good with it…” he mumbled quietly.

The front of the coat now opened, she quickly slid it back, down his shoulders, blushing lightly. “I take it you enjoyed it then?”

He sat up enough for her to pry it off him, lying back, groaning quietly as she slowly nibbled a path down the center of his body, from his throat to his waist band. As if to drive the image back in his mind stronger, her tongue twined into the leather strings, easing back. Sliding her fingers under his pants, under his smalls, she pushed them down, stopping at his knees. That close, he was sorely tempted to interrupt her plans for another chance to feel those lips around him, but he held back, allowing her to do as she wished to him. Pushing herself down the bed, she finished tugging his pants completely off, admiring the firmly etched muscles of his legs, giving into her thoughts briefly.

“Do you really need to ask, you had your answer then.” He teased.

She sat at the end of the bed, drawing her leg up, propping her head against her knee. This could go any way she wanted it to, but a small part of her liked it best when he put those muscles to good use, tearing her clothing off her, granted, she lost a lot of panties that way, she would scrap the whole outfit for a cause like that. It was exciting in the strangest of ways to her, he could easily overpower her, despite all her hard work, but he _chose_ not to. That she had stopped like that had him curious, sitting up once more, his arms folding around her, pulling her down with him, her back resting along his chest. He cupped her breasts, the layers of fabric covering them frustrating, finding the back of her neck, kissing and biting hungrily, blunted nails scraping over the rough material. He brought a hand down her body, slipping between her thighs, caressing her, lightly at first, then firmer, feeling her squirm. Cullen pressed against her in an effort to try and prod her into action, earning an eager moan as his reward. She tipped her head to the side slightly, shivering at the way his stubble grazed the edge of her ear.

“Tell me what you want…” she cooed softly.

“I want you…” he panted to her. “I want to get these off…”

Yuuki rolled her hips against him, as if she intended to torment him, it hadn’t escaped his thoughts that she might actually leave him like this.

“Feel free to do as you wish…” she purred to him.

Seeing that as permission, his hands quickly found the collar of the blouse, gripping tightly, tearing a jagged line down the front, pausing to dip under her bra, allowing himself a brief taste of what she was offering, working it off her slim shoulders and down, tossing it to the side. He helped her to sit up, dragging her loosely onto his lap, following her hip back towards her tail. Most of what she wore had a slit in them already, tailored into them, an easy place to pry her bottoms off, all but shredding the thin panties with them, tattered scraps of once nice clothes piling on the floor. His fingers scraped up her back, unclasping the last piece of clothing left on her. Glancing down between them, he could see wet spots on the sheets, grinning as he went for her neck, fondling her slowly, payback for teasing him so much.

“I think you liked that more than you let on…” he laughed.

“Or perhaps you never asked, I’d have been happy to tell you just how much I like it when you do that.” She said.

Conversation falling to the wayside, he gripped her waist tightly, lying back once more, rolling over with her, more than ready to move on to the part he knew she liked the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =/ I don't know. It seemed pretty kinky, maybe?


	13. 7: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds an interesting outfit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was cosplay, and one of the veteran rewards in FFXIV is Zidane's outfit from FF9, so I figured that counts as cosplay. 
> 
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/1/11/Dissidia_Zidane.png/revision/latest?cb=20150219050219 (said outfit)

Urgent matters had once again called them back to her world, deciding it would be quicker for her to see to it alone. Cullen wandered up the stairs to her – or was it their? Either way, he found himself back in the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water rolling to the floor. Yuuki had busied herself rearranging things at the start of their trip, adding in another dresser, filled with clothes just for him. She said it was because he wouldn’t stand out so much, but he suspected the real reason was because she had developed a fondness for wearing his cloak when he took it off. He wasn’t prepared to complain about it, truthfully, she looked good in it, and considering how warm it was, he hardly needed it at the moment. He did have to wonder what kind of message she might be trying to tell him, everything in here was both unnecessarily complicated, and verged on extravagant, the kind of thing he wouldn’t have chosen for himself, though if it made her happy, he didn’t quite mind. Anything he could do to please her, he would gladly do, though it made him question when the exact instant that became the truth was.

Ruffling his hair lightly, he rummaged through the drawers, looking for anything that seemed comfortable, and fairly easy to put on. Without her hear, anything more complex was out of the question, even though it bothered him that he might actually need her to explain how to put on clothes of all possible tasks he could have needed assistance with. There was an entire outfit assembled, neatly tied together with colorful string, something he had been quick to learn meant it was a set. No sleeves, so it was perfect for the warm weather, having nice gloves to go with it, presumably because she thought he might feel more comfortable with them on. Sighing to himself, he grabbed it, closing the drawer and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. He started with the shirt, a simple, white sleeveless piece, with a short vest to go over it, a gathering of silky ribbon pulling it together. Gloves next, dark leather suited with soft fabric at the wrists, surprisingly pleasant. The pants were fairly basic, the same color fabric as the gloves and the vest, rolled over at the cuffs, fine leather boots fitting snugly underneath them. The last touch was the strange belt that went with it, circling his waist twice, with the end looped down through the middle.

Quite comfortable, now that he had a minute to really appreciate them. Not too tight, but not too loose, the overall cut flattering, though how he looked was hardly a concern to him, even though he imagined she might appreciate it enough for both of them. His timing was good, the door to the room easing open, Yuuki shuffling in slowly shortly after. She looked tired, fading away to something better when she saw him, circling him with interest, her hands brushing along the curve of his back, and over his chest, seemingly impressed by the fit. Something about the way he looked in it, paired with the way his hair swept between his shoulders that was vaguely familiar, unable to place it just yet. Cullen reached out to her, picking her up, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, his eyes fixed on hers.

“Did you miss me?” he asked curiously.

Yuuki nodded once, her hands held loosely at the back of his neck. “I did. It’s been such a long and busy day for me, but I find that I don’t mind, since I got to come home to you, like this.” She sighed softly.


	14. 7: Half Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki learns that she's not the only one who knows how to get a reaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'half dressed/half naked'

There was a lull in the day, most had gone to dinner, but he had other plans in mind. Yuuki had chosen to distract him while he tried to work, just a little too close, her curves pressed against him when she leaned in to talk privately with him. She played it off, but he was fairly certain she had done it on purpose, a hint that she wanted some of his time to herself, guessing she hadn’t quite figured out she could simply consider it an order, and he could sneak away whenever she wanted. Either that or to her, the idea of using that power so irresponsibly was still too much for her, the girl was fine with being in charge, fine with the work, but she wasn’t okay with that much. She had a strange, often confusing code she followed almost religiously, though there had been a time or two when going against it was the only choice.

Cullen opened the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Too many close calls had caused him to make sure that it was locked, even when they had nothing planned but quiet conversation and cuddling. She was standing at the dresser, a hand resting under her chin, as though trying to decide what to wear, nothing but a low cut blouse that fell just under her knees covering her. If she noticed his presence, she gave no indication, bending to the bottom drawer, shuffling the contents around slowly. He tilted his head to the side, flushed deeply, the idea of looking at her like this still embarrassing to him, even after all this time. The way she stood, the shape of her bottom almost heart shaped, the lack of clothes giving him a full view. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence, looking away until she stood, turning to face him.

“Not hungry today?” she asked curiously.

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, nudging the drawer closed with the side of her foot. Cullen took a few steps towards her, hesitating, just in case he had misread her intentions after all. No harm in trying, his words quiet, almost nervous, cursing his lack of confidence.

“I am. Just not for what’s in the dining hall.” He answered, scraping the back of his neck.

Yuuki closed the gap between them, lifting onto her toes, her hands resting on his chest. Innocent eyes meeting his, the idea that someone who was otherwise quite sweet, almost pure, could be so deviant in this one aspect was something he might never have imagined if he hadn’t ever had the chance to know better.

“Is that so? I wonder what it is you would prefer?” she questioned teasingly.

He enjoyed that playful side of her, but today, it was only fanning the flames. Cullen gently grasped her sides, guiding her back, falling back with her on the couch, biting her lip gently, her lips parting. He swept his tongue against hers, tracing slow circles on her bared hip, soft, warm silk bunching up along her stomach. Not enough time to fully enjoy his time with her, but more than enough to make sure she anticipated his return later that night, and he wasn’t about to waste a single second. Breaking the kiss, he lightly tipped her head back, nibbling along her jaw and down her throat, to the side of her neck.

“Hold still…” he breathed.

She closed her eyes, kissing her neck, feeling her relax, he bit down firmly, tracing the imprint with the tip of his tongue, pulling back from it after a time, a bright red mark left on her skin, pleased with her surprised moan, gripping his sleeves tightly, lifting against him. Cullen found her ear, nipping hungrily, panting to her, intentionally trying to set her on edge the way she often did to him.

“I’m sorry, love. Looks like it’s time to get back to work…” he whispered.

His fingers dipped between her thighs, sweeping along her core, pulling away from her. His tongue swept the calloused pads of his fingertips, grinning at the way she pouted, quickly making his way out before he could change his own mind about leaving. Unlocking the door, he let it close on its own, confident that he had left her at just the right point to leave her on tenterhooks until the end of the night when he would come back to finish what he started. Yuuki was certainly not the only one who knew how to read a reaction like that.


	15. 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Yuuki on a shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was shopping together.

There were no clues as to why that had come here, but also no complaints. It was a chance to get away for a while, just the two of them. Yuuki looked around curiously, having only come this way once before, the layout unfamiliar, and the looks she was receiving making her uncomfortable. Cullen smiled, reaching for her hand, his fingers slipping easily between hers.

“You have nothing to worry about, I swear I’ll keep you safe.” He assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

“I just can’t figure it out. Whether it’s because I stand out like this, or if I’ve done something wrong…” she sighed, keeping her head down.

He lightly tugged her closer, attempting to make her feel a little more at ease. “Would it help to imagine it’s just the two of us?”

She shrugged helplessly, nodding slowly. “I’ll try…”

Not that he would tell her, but he liked that she felt out of place. It was rare enough that she had cause to need him, and at least he felt like he was doing something to comfort her. He nodded to a building, unremarkable on the outside, and she wasn’t certain what to make of it. Following his steps, he guided her in, brushing his thumb against her hand. Yuuki had never seen a place like this, all manner of things for sale, all laid out nicely, out in the open, in her world, mostly everything was listed on a board, or sold only a few things. He liked the wide-eyed curiosity, her lips parted slightly, glancing around, unable to focus on any particular section.

“Do you see anything you like?” he asked softly.

“There’s so many things here, so much of it is new…” she murmured.

She wandered over to a nearby table, her eyes slowly flitting over everything displayed, lingering on a set of hairpins, tilting her head in thought. He knew the look well, the kind of expression that said it was somehow very familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place it in her mind. After a short time, she smiled, gesturing to them.

“I remember now. We have flowers like this…had… in Othard. They grow on trees, in the spring.” She told him.

Without a second thought, Cullen picked them up, waiting until her focus was elsewhere to grab a few extras, things he thought she would not only like, but that would suit her well. A simple bracelet, a small bottle of perfume and, the one he was most secretive about, a delicate band with a small red jewel in the center. This had been on his mind for months, saving for what felt like forever, he knew she could have bought them without a second thought, but he _wanted_ to buy them. He knew very well how she felt about him, knew she was unconcerned about his means or little else, but some part of him had felt bad that he couldn’t give her everything she deserved to have. She had let go of his hand, walking off to look around the shelves, giving him the perfect chance to escape to the counter without her noticing. The merchant carefully packed the items in a cloth bag, impossible to see through. Content with that, he rejoined her, curious to know what her attention was focused on.

“Did you find something interesting?” he asked, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I…I’m not quite sure…” she mumbled nervously.

She held a stack of blank parchment, thick, a quill pen resting on top. Her fingers carefully running over the spines of the numerous books on the shelf, a hopeless look on her face. Most seemed to be historical books, few that were unavailable in the library, though he said nothing. Hesitating, she reached for a tome that, in his mind, sounded rather boring, the title offering few hints, but it seemed to be about the wildlife of Thedas. The girl did have quite an affinity for animals, so it might have held some interest to her, being from a different world meant there was likely nothing comparable at her home. She said nothing, carrying the few items towards the counter, sorting coins in her palm before she slid them across the counter, frowning as she took the bag.

Cullen reached for her hand again, this time following her out.

“Needed a new book, hm?” he questioned, trying to make small talk.

She looked away, wondering for a moment if Thancred had actually mentioned anything about what he had seen, trusting that Varric would keep her secret. Her friend seemed to have a strange rivalry with Cullen, so it was entirely within the realm of possibility that he _had_ said something about it. Yuuki stopped just outside, fidgeting with the pocket of her bottoms, pulling out a folded piece of paper, handing it to him. She looked away, and he was concerned by just how troubled she looked in that moment.

“I suppose he told you, didn’t he? Just like him to do that to me…” she sighed. “Cullen, I can’t read. Varric has been teaching me…”

“No one told me anything, though I wonder why you didn’t tell me sooner…I would have been more than happy to help…” he said, his hand brushing lightly against the back of her neck.

His eyes fell to the paper she handed him, it was short, messily written, much like a child’s writing. After rereading it a few times, he managed to make out what it said, smiling brightly, drawing her closer, kissing her.

“I love you too, more than anything else in this world or yours.” He told her, pressing his brow to hers.

She gave in, meeting his kiss before resting her head on his chest, her words filled with shame, and grumpily delivered. “I’m sorry that it’s not well written…It took me two months to manage that much…” she admitted.

To him, that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. She had spent two whole months practicing, just to write those few words, it meant that much to her to tell him that she loved him. He swept the hair from her face, nodding across the way.

“We won’t make it back tonight, I know there’s still daylight left, but why not check in now, have an actual bed instead of camping out.” He offered.

Truthfully, it was less that he didn’t want to subject her to sleeping in a tent out in the wilderness, as he wanted to give her the gifts he had selected for her, and that he found himself wanting to curl up next to her, just to lay there with her in silence and appreciate that he had such a chance to hold her. It was more than enough for him that she had trusted him with something it seemed only two other people had known about her. He thought back to all the times she had refused to read messages and reports, preferring to have someone summarize for her, or ignoring them completely instead. What others had assumed was laziness or perhaps a lack of seriousness about her duties had actually been that she simply _couldn’t_ and hadn’t wanted to look bad in front of others. It was strangely adorable, though he knew that the reasoning was anything but. In a sense, she had already told him long ago, she had mentioned that she had no education, that her family died before she could learn, and that her captors had no desire to teach the soldiers much of anything at all.

“That sounds nice… a bed beats the ground almost any day…” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuuki leaked her own secret, that was mostly unplanned, it just felt right.


	16. 8: Video Chat Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new update to the comms system provides a unique opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the prompt was Skype Sex, I had to have a brainstorming session with my friend as to how to make this work out without making it AU/Modern. I think aside from how awkwardly it flows it went well enough.

Wedge held his linkpearl up, tapping it twice before replacing it. “You remember how to change channels, yes?”

Yuuki nodded once, crossing her arms, her tail waving slowly, unimpressed. “Give me _something_ , Wedge. You said you had something new to show me, this isn’t new. Anyone with a basic understanding of linkshell communications knows how to change to other channels…” she mumbled.

He pressed a hand to his brow, tapping his foot impatiently. Adjusting his goggles, he pointed to hers. “Yes, I said I had something new, and I _do._ Thanks to Urianger’s aether study, we managed to incorporate an entirely new function. Given that the aether here has become so much denser since the last time you left, we’ve made leaps and bounds in the technological capabilities of many things, but this, by far, will have your attention. We can force a manifestation of semi-solid residue that is more than able to transmit images. Not just static, but _moving!_ ” he said excitedly.

Yuuki shook her head slowly. “So you’re telling me that they have visual support now? How is that even possible?”

Wedge groaned, realizing she wasn’t seeing the full potential. “It works with the bio signatures of the participants in the channel. For example, if you and I are the only two people in the channel, say I’m in Ishgard and you’re here. You can see me and what I’m doing, and I can see you. It’s incredibly technical, so I’ll just say that it’s going to change so many things. You have to initialize it manually, like this.” He elaborated, removing his linkpearl, so she could see how it worked.

He drew a circle around the center, the aether condensing to form a visual image. It automatically came across her linkpearl, turning her back to him to really make sure it wasn’t some trick. Wedge turned in a slow circle, and she could see it without actually seeing him.

“Wave, Yuu. Let’s really make sure this is working.” He instructed.

Yuuki raised a hand, waving at him, folding all but one finger down. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Just the one. It appears to be fully functional. I need to cut this short, Cid will want to hear about this!” he cheered, dashing off in the opposite direction, the feed cutting off.

She sighed, this was fine, but her hopes had been set high on an explanation of what caused the worlds to fall out of alignment, not some silly improvement to communications. Besides, assuming she stayed on the main channel, locking on to so many signatures would only make everything hectic and confusing. Only a private channel would make sense, more useful for a one on one conversation. Massaging her temples to stave off her pending headache, she could hear someone approaching, turning quickly to see who it was. Cullen stopped just in front of her, brushing the back of his neck slowly.

“Hey, I know we had plans, but I’ve been called to assist with a situation, sounds like it’s going to take a few days…” he began.

Of course, she had been wondering what else might go wrong today, and now she had her answer. They had spent the better part of a week plotting out the basics of what they were going to do, while they knew they couldn’t get away, it had the makings of a fine day together. That’s when it hit her, Wedge’s upgrade might actually make it possible to see each other from far away.

“I have an idea…” she murmured, waving him away to a place they could speak privately. “Wedge managed an update to the linkshell communications. We can still see each other, no matter how far away…” she told him.

“Alright, show me how this works, I have to leave shortly though. If this works, remind me to thank Wedge.” He said.

Yuuki tried to explain it quickly and simply, showing him how to switch it to her private channel, and how to turn the imaging on and off. She gave him a kiss and waved him off when the rest of the small force assembled to leave for the long trip.

Three days had passed since Cullen left, and she hadn’t heard anything from him. Yuuki was angry, but also terrified, realizing he had work, and perhaps had no time to talk, but at the same time, he knew not hearing from him for this long would make her believe something terrible had happened, and she needed to know he was alright. She didn’t figure he intended to call tonight again either, leaving it on the edge of her bed while she went for a shower. After, she reached for her towel, when the sound of static caught her attention. Yuuki bolted from the bathroom to her bed, putting it back in.

“Yuu, are you there?” Cullen asked.

She quickly set it to private, stretching out across the bed. “I’m here!” she answered happily, though her tone became uncharacteristically angry. “Do you know how scared I was? How dare you – “her words cut short, the aether forming in front of her.

He must have turned in not long ago, reclining on his bedroll, his chest and shoulders beaded with sweat. Knowing he could see her, she tried her best to look angry, though he was already so distracting at that particular instant. His face flushed and he looked away, glancing down, remembering that she hadn’t had the chance to dress yet, too eager to hear from him.

“We’ve had…problems with Imperial troops this way, in addition to bandits and wild animals…I meant to talk to you days ago, but there hasn’t been a chance until now…I’m sorry.” He murmured, still not looking.

Assured that it wasn’t by choice or by death, she sat up, draping a sheet around herself. “I forgive you. Just this once.” She said, trying her best to maintain an appearance of irritation.

He turned his attention back to her, his face lit up, sweeping a hand through his messy hair. “We should be coming back in a few days. I’m looking forward to an actual bed.”

The sheet slipped down a little, tilting her head, a small smile on her face. “Just any bed?” she teased.

“Our bed.” He corrected. “Next to you, holding you, not wanting to get back up. That’s where I’d rather be right now.”

“I like the sound of that.” She said, stretching lazily along the bed.

As much as he was trying to ignore it, he was drawn to look her over slowly, the sheet pulling away further, the curves of her hips, the gentle slope of her shoulders and her breasts all coming back into view as she crawled towards the pillows. Hesitant to suggest such a thing at all, but especially considering that he had very little privacy out here, and he hadn’t wanted her to believe that was the only thing he thought about, far from the truth, of course.

“Do you…maybe…” he sighed, pressing a hand to his brow. “Ugh. Let me try again…”

Yuuki sat up, pulling away the silky fabric, resting her head on her knee for a moment. “If you mean what I think you do; you know you never have to ask. If you’re happy, that’s all I care about.” She murmured.

It still made him feel deeply guilty, she never said anything about this on her own, always more than agreeable, though he was curious about how she really felt on the matter. He wasn’t even sure how this was supposed to work, his mind going blank as she laid back, nervously tickling along her thighs, her cheeks flushed bright pink, focused on him. Swallowing hard, he glanced back, pulling at the ties at the front of his trousers, easing them down with his smalls, his heart pounding faster.

“You don’t need to be so nervous, I would tell you if I had a problem.” She told him, as if she had read his mind.

“I know you would…” he answered quietly.

Her nails scratched lightly along her leg and back up, drawing slow circles over herself. She licked her lips, bringing her knees up leisurely, sliding them apart, completely on display for him. It was obvious he was more than a bit shy, despite everything, turning his attention from her, his fingers pausing just short.

“Did you remember to lock the door?” trying not to seem too eager.

“You have no door to lock, it’s only fair if I don’t, right?” she asked, her left hand creeping higher.

Cullen coiled his hand around his shaft, emitting a heavy sigh, unable to draw her focus off him. He had asked for this, wanted it, but it was hard to adjust to, and more than that, deciding where to look was a struggle. He followed the movement of her hands with interest, mentally willing himself to believe it was his hands on her, that he was the one making her sigh like that. He gripped his shaft firmly, pacing his slow, twisting strokes with her fingers, in his thoughts, spread over her, nipping her neck, caressing her breasts, feeling her holding him tightly, lifting into him urgently, her nails scraping along his chest. Panting softly, rocking into her touch, shivering visibly, her mismatched eyes never deviating from his, though he knew it must have been hard for her, that kind of contact too intimate for her normally. Yuuki was doing this for him, and she wanted to make sure he knew that every touch, every urgent cry was for him, a thought he found strangely exciting. He didn’t need to be there with her physically to please her, his hips jumping slightly, his thumb swiping through the beaded pool at the tip. For a few short moments, her gaze wandered lower, biting her lip, slipping another finger in, whimpering lightly.

Her body quivered, flushed, arching across the bed, and he knew she couldn’t hold for long. Unsure whether she intended to keep going past that point, trying to figure if he could hurry to match her or if he should still take his time, but not quite confident enough to ask her, or if she could even answer, nearly lost as she was. He growled, bucking against his hand, settling on a faster approach, his thoughts erratic, shifting, reaching for anything that would help. Largely things he had been too embarrassed to hint at, moaning quietly. Her chest rising and falling faster, breathily alerting him when she could no longer hold it in.

“I… Cullen I can’t stop it…” she mumbled nervously.

His shoulders flexed, a shiver racing along his spine, fighting the urge to close his eyes. Barely managing an answer, focused completely on her.

“Don’t…” he sighed.

Her hand came up, covering her mouth, muffling a sharp cry, her fingers stilling, slowly pulling free from herself, wet and glistening. Cullen held his breath, a sound reminding him he wasn’t entirely alone, struggling to stay quiet to avoid alerting them. Her face almost glowing deep red, a quiet sound slipping when he came, spilling into his hand, _knowing_ that, at least this time, she wouldn’t look away, wouldn’t allow herself to. As soon as he was able, he quickly retrieved his clothes, dressing again, the sound of footsteps setting him on edge. Yuuki mirrored his reaction, sneaking under the blanket, up to her shoulders. This way, if someone got curious enough to make inquiries, there seemed to be nothing more suspect than a late night conversation between them. Cullen frowned, stretching a hand towards her, though he knew it wouldn’t do more than remind him that he missed her more than he thought he might.

“I’ll be home soon enough…” he told her.

“I hope so; it feels…empty here without you.” She said.

That was true, despite how many people were actually present, without him, it was almost like she was alone. Even around her friends, there was always a lingering reminder that something wasn’t quite right.

“Get some rest, love. If there’s a chance, I’ll be sure to reach you again tomorrow…” he swore.


	17. 9: Time With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen, Yuuki and Aymeric manage to find time for a friendly outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head at least, Cullen and Aymeric are secretly the best of bros, they do have an uncanny amount in common.

Yuuki palmed her face with a sigh, glancing around the airship. She had suggested that they spend time with friends, and Cullen admitted that he had very few, how it led to this was beyond her comprehension.

“I thought you didn’t like the Lord Commander very much?” she asked quietly, smoothing the wrinkles from her blouse.

“I’ve said I don’t have many friends. The truth is mostly, it’s just you. Aymeric is turning out to be the closest thing I have to a best friend, strangely enough. We have plenty in common, it’s nice to have someone who understands.” He explained.

He turned his back to her, hunching down enough for her to run her fingers through his hair a few times. It was getting longer, and while he still wasn’t quite used to how to manage it, he got the impression she really liked the way it looked, the main reason he hadn’t insisted on cutting it. The rest of the reason was that he himself thought he looked better with it this way.

“I suppose that makes sense. I only hope he doesn’t plan on dragging Lucia with.” She grunted.

“Do you not get along with her? You seemed to be on civil grounds with her, at least.” He probed.

“We are on civil grounds. She’s nice enough, but she’s Garlean, and I don’t trust her. There’s also my involvement in her sister’s death, of course.” She sighed, lightly patting between his shoulders.

“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt that it was necessary…Isn’t Cid also Garlean, what’s the difference?” he asked.

“It was, I swear! I don’t kill off people’s family members just because I’m bored…” she protested quietly. “The difference is Cid saved my life, he could have left me on the battlefield to die, but he rescued me…bad people don’t save you when there’s no reward to do so.”

She made a fair point. Why go to the trouble of saving some child he didn’t know if there was nothing in it for him, and the man did appear to be an upstanding person. Usually, when she had reservations about someone it was with good reason, though he wondered if maybe she could be wrong about this.

“I don’t think Lucia is joining today. He said he was leaving her in charge for the day, so you don’t have anything to worry about.” He said, bringing her close for a quick hug.

“Can I at least know the plan for the day? Or is it some kind of surprise?” she questioned.

“It’s a surprise. Give us that much, there’s so few opportunities to catch you off guard…” he said, waving her to follow him.

The airship landed, and Yuuki glanced at the two over her shoulder. Now that she saw them together, they didn’t seem nearly as distant as they had been at first. Standing close, laughing together at some idle conversation she had missed, too busy figuring out their plan. They filed out, and she drew her hand to her hip, sighing.

“The Gold Saucer. So now I see, the day of fun was really code for ‘get drinks and gamble’.” She laughed.

“My lady, I’m told you’re quite proficient at racing. It’s been a while since you’ve had the chance. I hope you haven’t forgotten how.” Aymeric joked.

She bristled at this, her tail waving sinuously at the mere thought of being out of practice. She scoffed, her cheeks puffing into a pout. “You don’t think I can do it? Watch me. I’ll go right now, in fact, I only need a moment to go see my sweet girl.”

Cullen glanced at him curiously, wondering if he meant to spur her on in such a way. They followed behind her, up the lift to the racing station. The confidence in her steps was the kind he hadn’t seen in some time, stopping at the counter, sliding a ticket across.

“I’d like to enter the next race, but first, I’d like to inspect my girl.” She stated, following the attendant towards the stables.

Aymeric and Cullen followed as far as they were allowed, a bright yellow bird, smaller than her others, led out to meet her. Yuuki scratched her head gently, offering her a small basket of food while the chance was there.

“Does she have a name?” Aymeric asked, curious to know what she picked.

She looked away for a moment. “She does. Her name is Mon Petit Chocolat.’

He laughed at that. “’My Little Chocolate?’ that’s the kind of thing I would expect of you.”

She knelt down, folding herself back, pausing to stretch her legs as far as she could manage. Pulling herself back up, she rolled her shoulders, lightly cracking her neck. “I believe we’re both ready. If you intend to win big on this, you should go place your bets quickly.”

They excused themselves to take her advice, waiting in the seats for the next race.

“Is this really fair?” Cullen asked.

Aymeric flagged down a vendor, ordering drinks. “Think of it as a loophole. There’s always a chance she could still lose. She won’t, but she _could._ It’s only cheating if it’s completely rigged. I hear she taught you Triple Triad, maybe after this we could go to the tables, or are you more of a mini-games type?”

“I’m not sure what you mean. I’ve lost a bit in card games before, but regular cards…” he admitted.

“Well, between her and I, you’ll learn your way around here quickly.” He said, pointing when she rode out to the starting line. “It’ll start soon.”

“Do you think she’d be mad if she knew the original plan was to go to the beach?” he wondered out loud.

“Oh, most assuredly. We probably shouldn’t tell her. Better to let her think this was the only idea in mind.” He shrugged.

Her focus was entirely on the path ahead of her, a series of whistles signaling the start of the race. Immediately, she set off, her pace relaxed, more than was probably wise. Instinct led her to the far edge of the track, several of the birds racing right into traps, whereas she coasted around them, speeding up after.

“Does she actually know this track?” he questioned.

“Hard to say. There’s a lot of different tracks, long, short, varied weather, different locations. If she hasn’t raced this one, it certainly looks like she hasn’t lost her edge after all.” He said, handing him a drink.

Yuuki crouched slightly at the next curve, urging her bird to the other side by leaning, sitting fully, tossing back something, snaring the legs of the chocobo behind her.

“Before you ask, that’s a fully legal maneuver. Traps and boons are placed around the track to use.” He explained, leaning back in his seat.

“I was going to ask what the point of this sport is.” He said.

“Fun. Take a break from all the serious things. You know not everything has to be work, right?” he chuckled.

He blushed slightly, looking away briefly. “I do more than my fair share of ‘not work’.” He huffed.

Taking a drink, he nodded once. “Oh, I’m sure of that. You’re a lucky man.”

Dodging a trap, she rushed ahead, slowing down until she reached the final stretch, holding back nothing, a full burst of speed up until the finish line, arriving a full three seconds before the next racer. Aymeric rose from his seat, finishing his drink, producing his ticket from the pocket buried in his robes.

“Look at that, we’re winners after all. Now we go back to the counter and turn in the tickets for our winnings. “Aymeric said, holding a hand out to help him up. “This is actually nice, getting away from Ishgard. Warm here too, we should do this more often, my friend.”

“Perhaps another opportunity will present itself sometime. Yuuki will meet us at the counter, right?” he asked.

“She should. We can take a break for dinner soon, if you like, still plenty of time before the end of the night, we can get a lot in.” he said, pointing to the counter.

Yuuki came back out, sweeping her hand through her hair, matted with a thin sheen of sweat, face blushed with exertion, kneading her shoulder. “Cleaned up, did you? You’re most welcome.” She sighed.

They stopped, silent for a moment, looking her over before the woman behind the counter summoned their focus back on the prize money. Aymeric’s voice was scarcely a whisper, drawing him closer, knowing if he didn’t she would overhear. “May I say once more just how _bloody lucky_ you are. Like the Twelve themselves took the utmost care in crafting her…”

“Of course. There isn’t a single thing about her I don’t treasure. One of a kind.” He answered just as quietly.

“What are you two mumbling about…” she sighed, crossing her arms.

“We were just discussing the itinerary. Dinner and then some more games, assuming you have no objections.” Aymeric replied quickly, yet eloquently, no obvious hints of dishonesty.

Her tail swished slowly, her eyes narrowing as she took careful stock of his face, before letting it go. “Fine. I believe you, whatever you have planned is fine, I’m sure.” She muttered, sweeping her fingers against the back of her neck.


	18. 9: Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'against the wall'.

Neither seemed to remember what had triggered this situation, nor did they complain. Cullen bent, lifting her, nudging the door open with his foot. It was empty, dark, and more than good enough for now, setting her down long enough to get his clothes off, helping her with hers, almost feverishly tearing them. Yuuki forced herself to her toes, her arms circling his neck, his arms gripping her hips, her feet dangling off the ground as he lifted her, almost devouring her from within when his lips met hers, wrapping her legs around his waist. The instances like this had been few and far between, needing each other so much that they couldn’t wait a moment longer, and never this bad that they couldn’t make it back to their room. Taking the few steps to the wall, he patted her hip gently, signaling her to hold on to him, the idea of abandoning her lips long enough to tell her seemed far too long to be apart. She held on tightly, leaned against the cold stone on his silent command, careful not to drop her, a hand breaking away from her to roam the upper span of her body.

Yuuki broke the kiss, gently nipping at his chin and down his throat, a quiet moan following his soft sound of protest, drawing her back to him the moment she pulled away, tipping her head back slightly. Her nails scratched lightly at the back of his neck and shoulders, reflexively pressing against him. As though that were all he had been waiting for, he shifted his hold on her, freeing a hand, grasping his shaft firmly, teasingly swiping against her a few times before slipping in, slow still, trying to provoke a reaction. It wasn’t enough, and he knew it, he was doing it on purpose, yet knowing that did nothing to dull the need to respond, fingertips kneading his shoulders urgently, jolting her hips, bringing him in almost too quickly, the suddenness inciting a mild ache. Freed again, his fingers danced up her spine, over her neck, holding the back of her head, his concern being with the stone wall lingering just behind her. He knew what she wanted, and it was decidedly _not_ for him to take his time pleasing her, and for once, that wasn’t what he wanted either.

Cullen felt the way she eagerly met his thrusts, countering him perfectly, holding nothing back, without complaint for the reddening marks forming across her spread thighs, her hands dropping from his shoulders, busily following down his chest, his sides, up and down his back, wherever she could reach, undeterred by the sweat raising between them, drawing the cords of muscle appreciatively, all sound muffled and lost in their kiss, pausing only for air, an exercise in holding a breath, as though aiming for some unknown record. Moving just a little higher, leaving her hip, he tightly grasped the base of her tail, pulling firmly, but not so hard as to cause unbearable pain, the unexpected act driving her against him harder. She could only guess his goal was to continue to surprise her, crossing around her, he dipped a finger down and back again, gently working into her, gasping sharply, arching up. He could sense her sudden tension, feel the goosebumps rising on her skin, and the way she halted, knowing she was seconds from being unable to contain it.

Aside from the sounds made with every slight movement, it was far too quiet, willing to bet that if he let her lips free that she would scream for him, something he normally preferred to avoid, the lack of total privacy ensuring that it would call unnecessary attention, though at the moment, he _needed_ it. Pulling back, his tongue swept the side of her neck, biting in lightly, grinding into her harder, her pulse pounding rapidly under her skin. Her head dropped to her chest, shivering fiercely, no trace of shame in the shaky words she cried.

“Gods, it’s too much...” she whimpered, begging for relief.

He moved back up her neck, rough stubble scraping sensitive skin, mumbling against her lips, quiet, but less restrained than usual. “Come for me…”

Her face turned an almost luminous shade of red, kissing him deeply, trembling, fighting it off until there was no more fight left in her, wet, trailing warmth trickling down her thighs, pinning her back harder, every thrust easier, deeper now, abandoning her lips again, kissing down her chest, drawing her nipple in, sucking softly, slipping another finger in, gently spreading inside, her body gripping him tighter. Tingles racing through his spine, shooting through his stomach, aching in the best way, he stared up at her, the expression on her face a mixture of relief and ecstasy. Cullen groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, slowing almost completely, spilling into her, holding steady. Heaving a deep sigh, he leaned against her, freeing his hand, keeping her close. Easing her down, he kissed her brow, bending to grab their clothes, the sound of footsteps reminding them that, in their haste, they forgot to lock it. Yuuki raced towards it, quickly throwing the lock, Cullen locking the other door, giving them time to dress, and hopefully, clear out before whoever had been approaching could go around the other way and catch them leaving.

“You have no idea how thankful I am that you can hear so well.” He sighed, quickly retying his pants.

Yuuki adjusted her clothing one last time, tugging her boots on, reaching for his hand. “We should get out of here, just in case.” She laughed nervously.

“Agreed. The question is: is it more or less conspicuous if we run out, or is it better to walk slowly?” he asked quietly.

“Running looks suspicious. Act casual.” She said, brushing her hair back into place.


	19. 10: Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I want to stay in line with the possibilities of the actual crossover, I decided to incorporate the Wolfeye PVP gear from XIV. It was the only thing I could come up with that didn't sound too strange. Prompt was 'with animal ears'

Yuuki had planned early in the day to work on glamouring her armor sets, a bit of free time and a small window of privacy had presented itself, and she took it. She started with her actual armor, sorting through her bag to arrange a suitable look, trying it on and posing in the mirror to make sure it looked alright before taking it off and slowly making her way through her other jobs’ gear. At the end, she chose her black mage robes, already styled, the same look she had kept for a very long time, still wonderfully flattering, debating if she should leave it as it was or try a new set up. Putting it off to the side, she reached for a different set, wiggling into it slowly, taking the time to inspect it before turning to examine herself. Her hand slid back, amusingly petting the large, fluffy tail built into the back of the dress. It paired form with function, both appealing to look at, and made to fit her own tail through the back, disguising it. She placed the hat on her head, smoothing the furred ears mounted on the top.

The whole ensemble was meant to invoke the imagery of a wolf, an elegant white coat, falling at dress length, pink detailing around it. At the neck of the piece, were little metal fangs to complement the aesthetic, one of several such animal-based armor sets available in the Wolves’ Den. Resting her hand under her chin, she shifted from side to side, turning around, glancing over her shoulder, not quite sure how she felt about it. It covered more than the current magical alteration, which was probably good, but at the same time, it fit so well and hugged her curves in just the right way, and this hid everything, obscuring her contouring in favor of mostly straight edges. The door opened, but she hadn’t been paying close enough attention to hear it. Changing her pose a few more times, she frowned, the decision much harder than she thought it would be.

“That’s kind of cute.” Cullen said, watching her.

Yuuki jumped, her hand pressed over her chest. “Gods, I didn’t hear you come up.”

“Must have been really focused.” He teased.

Walking up behind her, he slid an arm around her waist, his other hand reaching to touch the ears on the hat. “Like wolves, do you?”

Yuuki cringed a little at the question, her vision reminding her of Solas. “I like them just fine. I have a wolf pup that I was given in La Noscea, actually, so yes, I suppose I like them. _Some_ of them anyway.”

Cullen gently explored the tail, curious. “The more I see of your world, the more I think people wish they were what they can’t be.”

Shrugging, she smiled. “Miqo’te are probably just as much something else as they are almost human as Au Ra. Humans aren’t quite as common in my world as they are yours, to be honest. Plus, if you take Fantasia into account, then anyone could technically be anything.”

“I’m lost. What is Fantasia and how is it supposed to make someone into anything?” he mumbled.

Eorzea was full of things he had never heard of and never would have imagined possible. Had someone other than her told him the tales she spun, he couldn’t possibly believe them to be truth. She leaned into him, his arms instinctively falling to hold her protectively.

“Fantasia is a kind of potion. The ingredients are very valuable and hard to come by, so you don’t find it much. What it does is…I guess think of it like a ‘do over’. Don’t like the way you look? You can completely change your looks, you can change your gender, your race, and what variety. Any detail you don’t like, you can fix. It’s safe, anyway.” She explained.

“Have you ever used one?” he asked.

“Worried that you don’t really know who I am?” she chuckled. “I’ve never used one, though I have a few. I’ve considered it a few times, but could never go through with it. I like who I am, just fine, only that I keep them because sometimes things go ass up.”

“Like what, what has you concerned? I don’t think anything would go that badly.” He said, once more drawn to play with the ears.

“Well, I mean, maybe I take severe injury, or something were to happen to my horns, or my eyes, anything. I can’t say for sure, but if there’s a chance I could fix it, I would. I’m not saying anything will ever happen, maybe I never use them, that’s fine too.” She told him, glancing up. “Like those?”

He met her gaze, smiling down at her. “As I said, kind of cute. Like my own adorable puppy.” He joked, trying to make her blush.

It worked, as it usually did, hiding her face in her palms. “Keep teasing me like that, and I’ll make you wear this.” She pouted.

Cullen picked up her hat, putting it on with a shrug. “Fine, I’d wear them, if it made you happy.”

Turning to face him, she looked up, giggling at the sight. He looked strange, but not bad, completely serious about it. “I meant the whole outfit, but I can’t be grumpy when you look at me like that…”


	20. 10: Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been studying in his limited spare time, and wants to try something a little different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was doggy style, so I thought I'd try to spice it up a little bit. NSFW-ish pic at the end.

Cullen stared across the room, out the windows on the balcony door. The stars were visible, fingertips lightly stroking through her hair, curled against her, it had been a cold day, and her ability to regulate her heat made blankets unnecessary when he held her like this. A long day, or perhaps just lost once more in her thoughts, looking ill at ease, he drew slow circles over her stomach, a hand resting loosely around her. Yuuki said nothing, though her slight squirming said plenty, finding another spot that was sensitive to tickling, however unintentional it may have been. He lightly scratched along her sides, over and back, huffing out in protest, wiggling more insistently, testing nearby for other places, along her thighs, down to her knees, then to the backs, quivering, straining to stay quiet, a giggle slipping.

“S…stop!” she mumbled, twisting to avoid the attempts

He gently kissed the back of her neck, both hands folding at her waist. “As you wish, love.”

Yuuki rolled lazily onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms, Cullen turning to match her change in position. They’d been like this for the better part of the afternoon, each sneaking in a shower before returning to bed to shed the day’s stresses, not even bothering to dress. They had made no plans to do anything more than this ahead of time, and that was fine, it was nice to have the chance to simply enjoy their time together. She stretched, brushing against him slowly, and he sighed, kneading her hip softly. Turning her head slightly, she tried to look at him, the difference in their height making it a challenge in this position.

“I thought maybe…not to sound too needy, but maybe you wanted to…” she stopped, as though she thought better of asking.

She wasn’t bothered by sex, not in the least. Among her people it was freely discussed, the way of life offering a relaxed and open view on relationships. It was a way to express love, among other things, and for that reason, she was more than willing to do anything his curiosity might suggest, but asking for it so brashly was something she was ill-suited for, as was he at times. If nothing else, he surely understood how it felt to try and ask for such a personal thing, when it seemed everything here suggested it was probably not appropriate. Cullen lightly kissed her shoulder blades, hugging her tighter. Burying his face in her hair, he spoke quietly, an effort to make her feel more comfortable.

“Mm. I think I can manage, if you like.” He said jokingly.

“I believe I do like.” She purred softly.

Dancing over her thigh, he looked her over in thought, rising to his knees, seating himself between her legs. He moved her onto her hands and knees, peeking back at him curiously, wordlessly asking what he was doing. Cullen rubbed his palm along her back, admiring her from this angle.

“If it’s alright with you, I thought we might try something new.” He explained.

“You need not seek my permission, you know I would tell you if I didn’t approve.” She said.

“All the same, I’d rather ask, I doubt you’d ever relax if you believed I’d just do as I like without asking.” He murmured, bending over her.

Pressing her down along the piled, nearly discarded blankets, slipping a hand under her, supporting her further. His left hand inched between her thighs, his thumb sweeping against her, wet enough already to press two fingers into her, trying both to please her and to prepare her. Cullen had no idea what it would feel like, if indeed it felt any different, but it was something new. It was sheer luck that she hadn’t found the book he had smuggled from the library, and also that had she found it, she might not be able to read any of it, unsure how far her lessons had gotten. He had been thoroughly ashamed that he had gone searching for such a volume, eased only by the fact that he had managed to get in, find it and take it without being seen. The acts suggested had been things he was quite certain that the no god or goddess would _not_ frown upon. This was simply the tamest feat that he had read of so far, and the desire to try it had been too strong.

He pulled free from her, moaning into the pillow. Raising her hips just a little higher, he brushed against her slowly, her body pressing towards him, aiding him, a rare thing for her, when not already in the throes of passion, Biting the edge of the pillow, emitting a low whine, the angle already strange for her, clenching the blankets piled under her. Maybe it was just that this was something they hadn’t done, but it felt like he had gone much deeper than normal, almost too much to handle, unwilling to stop him yet.

“Does it hurt?” he sighed questioningly against her neck.

“A little.” She admitted finally.

He stilled, nibbling her ear, his breath familiar, and in that place, strangely arousing, tilting her head to the side. Cullen waited patiently until she gave him a sign that it was alright to continue, easing her head back to the pillow, securing handfuls of the thick blanket in preparation. His hips canted against her, firm and steady, though wary of any further indications that he was hurting her, a quiet confession escaping late one night, embarrassing him, but also stroking his ego with the same single statement.

_“It’s hard to handle sometimes, it’s…very big.” Her hesitantly mumbled words._

_“Perhaps it isn’t, you might just be small.” He teased in counter, knowing she would blush, huffing with displeasure._

“Is it getting better?” he asked.

“I…” she paused, biting her lip to stifle a moan. “Don’t hold back, I’m fine…”

That had been the last thing he expected to hear her say. Her words were his order, whether meant that way or not, stunned that he could love someone so completely that he would entertain the idea of doing anything for her happiness, just to see her smile for him, or that she could feel so strongly as to abandon the ways she knew to some extent to please him. From what she had told him, her race was run by women, men were the ones who were meant to submit to their whims, and yet, more often than not, she gave in to his will. Her tail wrapped around her hips, concerned it might throw off the mood if left alone, guiding her back against him lovingly, resting against the curve of her shoulder. Cullen vaguely recalled her telling him once that she enjoyed it more when he was in control, and it made sense to a degree, having to be the final word on so many matters, to be put in a position of near ultimate control had to be exhausting, this was a way to rid herself of control in the one aspect of her life in which she could do that.

He pulled her leg to the side, splayed along his thighs, fit perfectly to him, gasping as she gripped him tighter. A hint of pink slipped out, wetting her lips anxiously, rolling against him harder, crawling back up her thigh, rough fingers rubbing over her, sensitive, probing. She quivered at his touch, a shaking breath preceding a louder moan, clawing at the bedding, jolted down with a sudden firm thrust, struggling to keep herself lifted. Cullen turned to her, mouthing the lobe of her ear, no warning given when she slipped, forcing him in deeper, whimpering sharply, quickly righting her position, holding her up, manually guiding her back. He leaned over her completely, pressed to him, reading her body in ways he would never tell her he could, faster, almost crying out as an overwhelming weakness overcame her, a rush of wetness spilling over him.

“No need to ask if you’re enjoying this, it would seem.” He breathed out.

She shook her head as though her voice no longer worked, lost in the linger waves washing through her. His hands came up, resting on her breasts, gently twisting and pulling her stiffened, rosy nipples, teeth scraping the back of her neck, back to her shoulder, biting only hard enough to leave the red marks she was so fond of, rocking into her harder, the lasting shocks coursing through her, pulsing around his length, throbbing in anticipation of his nearing limit, his eyes closing as he laid his head on her shoulder once more, huffed breaths ghosting on her throat, a deep moan rumbling out, bucking into her roughly, hot spurts filling her, drawing tightly in his stomach, unable to remain quiet about how it felt minutes passing before he slipped from her, thin ropes pulled apart as he moved to lay at her side, idly massaging her hip.

“Why me?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she murmured, curling back up with him.

“I mean why me. What about me made you like me? Why not someone else, why do you let me touch you like this?” he thought out loud.

Yuuki closed her eyes, taking a moment to relish in that instant before answering. “You were kind, trusted me where there should have been none. Not once did you hold my mistakes along the way against me, or blame me for everything going to hell. I fell in love with you when love was the last thing I wanted, and that didn’t bother you, my looks didn’t bother you. No one else made me feel the way you did. Cullen, you have every right to touch me, I’m not holy, I’m just a girl, your wife, and you are my husband, just a man. What could be wrong about that?”

He kissed her brow, squeezing her gently. “I… am not sure that I could ever hope to move on from you, how I could go on if anything happened to you. You’ve seen the things I live with; I don’t need to explain how important you’ve become to me. Your love is like oxygen, without it, it can’t be living… it sounds foolish, but that’s how it is for me…” he mumbled, trailing off as though she might think him strange for saying such a thing.

 


	21. 11: Kigurumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not quite sure these would exist in either world on their own, I figured Yuuki might make them herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Kigurumi. I decided on a Paissa because they're kind of cute. I guess I could have used the chocobo suit, but that's not technically kigurumi. 
> 
> Paissa: http://36.media.tumblr.com/f8e4bd845af8b89dff0e4cd64982d817/tumblr_nwrxapACwR1spi738o1_1280.png

Cullen scratched his head, staring at the clothing she presented him with. Looking to her desk, he saw cut out patterns, hand drawn schematics, and a mess of bandages from where she poked herself in her efforts. He appreciated the work she put into it, and he loved her for it, but the actual outfit itself was strange. He couldn’t even quite be sure what it was supposed to be, only that it was very cute, almost too cute.

“Thank you.” He said finally.

“It’s a Paissa. They’re pajamas, if you’re curious.” She explained.

The hopeful look on her face told him she at least wanted him to try them on, and as much as he wasn’t thrilled about the idea of looking like a giant potato, he couldn’t stand the thought of being the one to make her sad. Leaning against the wall, he kicked off his boots, loosening the fastenings of his pants, pulling them down and stepping out. Glancing over at her, he smiled, the pleased expression she wore saying things she wouldn’t tell him. He unhooked his armor, setting it to the side, shedding the last of his clothes, once more staring at the pajamas. Stepping into them, he pulled it up and over his shoulders, flipping up the hood, fastening the front. He still felt as ridiculous as he imagined he must look, though it turned out to be more comfortable than he thought they’d be. Turning to face Yuuki, he held his arms out, spinning a full, slow circle for her approval. She beamed with pride, ecstatic that he appeared to be enjoying them, and that they had turned out well. Hanging his head so she couldn’t see his face, he sighed quietly, rolling his eyes. She was radiant, her eyes gleaming with tears of joy, how could he spoil that, for that kind of response, he would willingly consign himself to wearing them nightly until they wore thin. Thankfully, because of how warm she was normally, he would likely not have to, very understanding that humans couldn’t handle high temperatures for very long.

Cullen crossed the room to her side, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, embracing her tightly. “They’re perfect, you did well.” He praised.

Yuuki curled against him, closing her eyes for a moment. “I’m glad to hear it, I was worried you wouldn’t like them. I suppose they aren’t the manliest of pajamas, but…I don’t know, you look adorable though.”

“I’m not quite sure adorable would be the word I would have chosen; did you pad this or something? They seem thin, but they’re warmer than I expected. “he asked.

“No padding, the material is just naturally good at keeping heat in.” she answered.

Reaching for her hands, he inspected her palms, fingers covered in bandages, he lightly kissed her fingertips, resting her hands on his face. “You take such good care of me, don’t you?”

That simple phrase made her blush, tilting her head down, made shy by it. “I try very hard.”


	22. 11: Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki thinks she has just the idea for Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure I did this right, but maybe.

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Cullen sighed, shrugging hopelessly.

“Come on, I know you have it in you, it’s not that much of a stretch and it might even help you feel a little more comfortable…” Yuuki insisted.

He frowned, it wasn’t as though he didn’t wish he could be a bit bolder, but this seemed like too much. Less about how he could deal with it, and more nested in the fear that he might accidentally seriously hurt her. If she regretted it, or worse, hated him for it, he couldn’t deal with that, even if she claimed to be alright with it. She tilted her head, lightly holding his arm, smiling kindly in that nearly too understanding way she had.

“I would never force you into something you really don’t want, if you truly don’t feel like this is alright, I won’t push the issue.” She told him.

Cullen rubbed nervously at his neck in a way that told her he wasn’t completely against it, but that he had serious doubts. He gestured hopelessly to the bed, trying to muster the courage it would take, not just in the act itself, but with the idea of telling her what to do, at the end of the day, she was in charge, and he still viewed himself as not nearly important enough to order her around. That and the fact that she was a vessel for an actual deity made him nervous to a degree, as though he might be on the receiving end of divine retribution for attempting it.

“I’m willing to try, I just…what if I’m not…what you expect?” he asked.

“I swear; this won’t change how I feel about you. I know how you feel, and if I thought this would change things, I would never suggest it.” She said.

Yuuki didn’t anticipate him to fall into it right away, though he issued no orders, she sat on the bed, her hands folded on her lap. What little bit they had discussed had involved her explanation that he was already very good with the troops, his leadership had seen them improve in leaps and bounds, and that him applying that to this would be good for him. He already gathered that she didn’t like to be the one with the final say in this area of their life together, and for the most part, he was happy to oblige, familiar with what she liked and what did the most for her. This wasn’t too far out of that bubble of comfort, and yet it felt like something completely different. Taking a deep breath, he knelt on the edge of the bed, gently brushing a hand against her cheek.

“I’ll do this on the condition that you _must_ tell me immediately if I hurt you, or if you feel I’ve overstepped my bounds.” He told her, kissing her briefly.

“I will, right away, if that will ease your mind.” She promised.

“Lie back, I want to see just how appealing you find this idea.” He said, his words tainted with uncertainty.

She obeyed without question, watching him curiously as he bent lower, averting her attention elsewhere the moment it occurred to her what he was planning. It had nothing to do with the way it felt, rather enjoyable to say the very least, but to have him there was embarrassing, pulling her legs together before he got too close. He glanced up at her, an unexpected smirk flashing briefly, wondering if he was finally realizing what she had offered him with her suggestion.

“Yuuki…look at me, open up, I’ve done this before…” he said, resting a hand on her knee while he waited.

Biting her lip, she forced herself to keep her eyes on his, slowly bringing her legs apart. A lifetime of doing what she was told without the ability to rebel or even question anything meant that she was plenty used to following orders, no matter how she felt about them, and this was far from that hell, for her, there was nothing hard about this. He rewarded her obedience with soft kisses, gently placed in short intervals along her thighs, wanting to draw out the anticipation just a little longer. He held her hips, tugging her closer to him, deciding she had waited long enough, the barest of contact making her squirm shyly, not giving her a chance to settle any, his tongue slowly mapping her out, pleased with the way she pressed towards him, glancing up to make sure she was still looking at him as he had told her to. He had no plans to stay there for long, knowing this wasn’t supposed to line up with how it usually went, tonight, he was in charge, and she would have certain expectations of him, and, oddly enough, he found himself warming up to the idea. Lingering only a few minutes longer, slow to leave, his hand left her hip, teasingly swiping the rough pad of his thumb in agonizingly drawn out circles around her pulsing bud, aching for release, though he didn’t intend to let that happen.

Stretching out beside her, he grinned, nodding downward. “How badly do you need it? I’m not convinced it’s all that urgent yet. No words, no touching yourself, no matter how much you might want to, do that, and I’ll may be willing to give you what you want.” He hummed.

Yuuki bit back a whimper of protest, crawling to rest between his legs, fingers half curled around him, her tongue swirling around and down, then back up, her hand falling into a steady rhythm he was loath to interrupt.

“I haven’t told you to look away, did I?” he questioned, sounding more like an order.

It was obvious he was finally starting to like the concept, jewel-like eyes fixing on him once more, her face flushed with a surge of shyness. Her lips parted, sliding down along his length, shifting uncomfortably, scraping at his thigh, struggling to concentrate more on his commands than the building tension, her eyes closing for a second when his hand swept through her hair, guiding her faster, moaning softly. Reaching for her, he carefully pulled her away, curling a lock of her hair around his finger, letting it unravel naturally. The thought crossed her mind of what he might do if she disobeyed, far too curious about what passed as punishment for him. She purposely looked away, a half smile carefully concealed.

“Do you really need to be asked again?” he asked, rubbing her neck lightly as if trying to tempt her back to him.

She shrugged, refusing to listen, silently rebelling.

“Oh, I see. I believe I understand what you’re going for.” He laughed.

Cullen sat up, easily pulling her across his lap, lifting her hips up. Gripping her tail, he brushed it aside, rough palm slowly massaging her ass, a look of confusion on her face. Drawing his hand back, he brought it down hard against her, jumping with a sharp whimper, easily mistaken as a sign of pain until she raised again, nervously licking her lips. He swatted her again, a little harder this time, the red outline of his hand left behind. Hoping she was alright with that, he stopped, fingers dancing along her spine, very nearly an apology, hurting her on purpose too much of a challenge. He bent down, turning her to him for a kiss.

“I believe you’ve been reprimanded enough. You’ll behave now, right?” said in a way that said he meant business, carefully covering up that he just didn’t want to punish her again.

“I’ll listen better, I promise.” She pouted, playing it up purposely.

He moved her off his lap, keeping her on her hands and knees, resisting the desire to try and comfort her. His hands found the curve of her hips, pulling her against him, inching into her quickly. Yuuki gasped, dropping her head to rest against her arms, swaying forward with every hard thrust, blushing a deep red, glancing along the space underneath her, strong, solid thighs flexing, averting her eyes nervously, watching him plunging into her a bit too embarrassing. Admittedly it made her wonder what it must look like from his angle, hiding her face in a nearby pillow, that one thought enough to turn embarrassment to shame. Pressing tightly back onto him, he groaned, fingertips drawing back to sweep through beaded droplets rolling down her thighs, knowing he had made her wait much longer than she could handle. She writhed underneath him, shivering with excitement, her mouth spread over the curve of her wrist, softening her whimpering pleas. The force behind her release had been strong enough to cause a sudden weakness throughout her body, his grip the only thing keeping her up, or so it appeared.

He ground against her harder, faster, taking advantage of the way her fluttering muscles clenched around him. He gently pushed her down, spreading over her, the shift in position swallowing him deeper in, kissing and biting along the back of her neck and shoulders, panted breaths ghosting over her nape, groaning loudly, heated bursts filling her when he could no longer hold it in. Cullen pulled free, tugging her against him once more, keeping his arms around her.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“You don’t have to worry so much, it’s okay.” She mumbled softly.

Turning in his arms, she laid her head against his chest, fascinated at the rapid pounding of his heart. To her it was almost musical, a good, strong sound. Cullen smiled, the combination of tiredness and happiness mixed on her features his sign that she had been sufficiently sated for a while.

“I confess, it wasn’t nearly as bad as I imagined it would be, though I don’t think I did as well as you thought.” He sighed, a deep breath following.

“No, much better than I thought. To be honest, I wasn’t sure you would even think it over.” She told him, her tone guilty.

Cullen tipped her head, nibbling the ridge of her ear “I’ll just have to try harder next time…” he purred.

That was interesting, not completely sure at first, but it had held his fancy enough to consider it again. Yuuki giggled at that, burying her face briefly. “Don’t be surprised if I’m tempted to misbehave a lot more then…”


	23. 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds himself at the Inquisitor's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is 'making out', so I thought I'd put a different spin on it. This is meant to be early on in their relationship.

Cullen shifted nervously outside her door. He rarely came this way, afraid of what people might say about her, the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste and Warrior of Light. He gathered her reputation meant little to her, often trying to carry on as though she were any other woman, though few gave her that much, everything was formalities around her, and the idea that his presence here might somehow tarnish her sparkling reputation felt unforgivable. It felt so right, being with her, and yet, so wrong at the same time, those lingering doubts that he deserved her attention, her affection ate at him. He hesitated, taking a deep breath in preparation, initially confident in his steps, following the short hall to her room, stopping once more, wondering if he should turn around and forget the entire thing that had brought him here. Yuuki had often sought him out in his office, sneaking away to steal a kiss or two before they returned to business, but this was the first time he had chanced finding her for that very reason. Stepping through to her room, he saw her leaning over the railing of the balcony, sweeping her hair back, a smile on her face as she stared off into the distance. Clearing his throat, he quietly announced his presence.

“I…don’t mean to interrupt, but I thought maybe…” he trailed off, a small sound escaping.

She turned slightly, beaming brighter, waving him over to her side. He was nervous, though he gave no resistance to her invitation, stopping next to her, matching her pose, his hand cautiously reaching to cover hers. After some time, she turned to face him, a knowing look on her face, reminding him that she was far more aware than most gave her credit for.

“This is unexpected. I never imagined you’d come to me like this. It makes me happy, feels less like I’m chasing you.” She laughed.

Cullen swept his hand against the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. “I wouldn’t mind if you did. Chase me, I mean. It’s…flattering.”

Yuuki gazed up at him, inspecting him thoroughly, gasping in surprise as he brought his arms around her, tugging her closer to him. Dipping his head down, she lifted higher to meet him, kissing her gently, intending it to be brief, as it usually was. Acutely aware of the possibility of being seen out in the open, he shifted from her waist to her hips, carrying her easily back inside, never leaving her lips as he sat down with her, her fingertips sliding easily along his nape, through his hair, the change in position evening out her height closer to his. Twisting slightly, she leaned back, bringing him down with her. Her lips were soft, warm, inviting, and without understanding what had come over him, he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes, conscious thought slipping away, turning to interested mental observation, how she felt, the way her tongue danced with his, the quickening sound of her heart thumping just under her chest.

Maker, how anyone could be so close to perfection, so close and still, she chose him. A blessing he was grateful for, every minute cherished, every act shared with him stored away in his memories. Her small hands moved lower, shifting under his armor, heat conflicting with the cold, shivering in response to her curious exploration. She moaned quietly, the sound dampened in the kiss, calling him back to the present, pulling away from her. It wasn’t at all that he wanted to stop, only that such a sound frightened him a little, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, risk pushing her away by being too eager. Caressing her cheek softly, he leaned down once more, lightly kissing the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her brow, sighing to himself.

“I…have work to get back to.” He mumbled, standing slowly.

There was a small glimmer of sadness written on her features, and he regretted the poor excuse, but this seemed important, and he couldn’t give in, not like this, not now. At the same time, the idea of somehow disappointing her by his hasty exit was troubling.

“My door is always open for you. If you want to stop by later, I’ll make time.” He swore.

Her smile returned at his word, nodding once as she sat up slowly. “I might take you up on that.”


	24. 12: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen brings Yuuki to the war room, the reason quickly becoming obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'fingering', and the war room is always fun times.

“Why are we in here alone?” Yuuki asked curiously.

Cullen had calmly directed her to the war room, in the middle of the day, Leliana and Josephine nowhere to be found. Had he called her for some matter he imagined only she needed to know about? Her palms spread at the ends of the table, she carefully examined the map, trying to pinpoint anything that seemed out of place, a marker that hadn’t been present before, anything to give her a hint as to what he needed from her. She felt the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck, unsure when he had gotten so close, kissing her nape, down her bared shoulders. Even like that, she hadn’t quite connected it, imagining he was simply stealing a few moments where he could. He laid his gloves on the table, rough fingers dancing across her bared stomach, over the ridges of her hips, dipping just under the band of her shorts, smooth, warm skin meeting his touch. Her head dropped, licking her lips nervously, shifting to the sides, her words barely huffed out.

“Ah…ahh…Cullen, what are you doing?” she murmured, closing her eyes.

Nibbling her ear lightly, he pressed against her, probing her through the thin, already slightly damp cloth of her panties, slowly, teasingly tracing her, the fabric adding to the building sensations.

“You’ve been tense. I intend to help you relax…” he purred.

Yuuki knew without a doubt he would stop if she asked him to, but there was the problem, she didn’t want him to. He draped an arm around her waist, leaning her against him, glancing towards the door, though she heard nothing. Somehow, it was both worrying and exciting at the same time, unable to sit still like this. Cullen pulled back just enough to delve under her smalls, taking care not to slip inside just yet, not until she wanted him to. She arched against his hand, biting her lip, trying to stay quiet, though it was difficult.

“Don’t tease me like this…” she pleaded softly.

Cullen nipped at her shoulder, lightly brushing against her. “What should I do then? Maybe I should stop…” he said, his fingers stilling to emphasize his point.

“No!” she gasped, still quiet, but more urgently than she meant to. “No…don’t stop…” she said, trying for composure this time.

“No? Then what…tell me…” he groaned against the curve of her neck, his voice husky, tainted with arousal.

Swallowing hard, she once more licked at her lips, struggling to find the words to answer him. She wanted more, but it was so hard to ask, and yet she was sure if she didn’t he might actually stop. “I…want more…”

“Really? If you insist.” He said.

He pressed in slowly, drawing it out as long as possible, a full minute passing before he let his whole digit in. She squirmed, all but begging for him to stop torturing her, and he gave in, slipping a second finger in, steadily falling into a leisurely pace, her body leaned against the edge of the table, sucking the curve of her wrist to muffle her moaning. Cullen folded down against her, rolling himself into her slightly, trying to sate his growing need, this was for her benefit, not his, and he would go no further than this, though it was sorely tempting, spread around his fingers, growing hotter with every motion, slick with excitement. She panted quietly, swaying to his rhythm, harder as he stopped holding back, deciding he had tormented her enough. His hand worked back and forth faster, his fingers spreading inside her, her thighs shaking. She shivered, moved against the table with the firm thrusting of his hand, scraping urgently at the thick wooden surface, her eyes rolling slightly.

His blunted nails tickled over her hips, sliding around her side to hold her waist, pulling her back. She wouldn’t be able to hold out forever, and every indicator told him she was close, her body drawn tighter, chest heaving with strained breaths, lifting herself higher. She whimpered louder, the sound carrying around the room, and he could feel it, the way she squeezed him tightly inside, fluttering and pulsing, pooling in his hand as he pulled from her, rolling off in thick beads. She struggled to push herself back upright, turning her head just enough to watch him for a moment, blushing deep red, his eyes fixed on her, licking his fingers, unplanned, but her sudden focus deciding it for him. She reached back, smoothing out her bottoms.

“My shorts are wet.” She mumbled quietly, more an observation than anything.

“As they should be, my lady.” He teased, finding it both amusing and adorable when she buried her face in her hands.

Cullen put his gloves back on, bringing her back to hold her, until the telltale way she froze, turning to the door signaling someone on the way, letting go, taking a few steps away from her, knowing she liked to maintain some semblance of professionalism around others. Leliana and Josephine filed in, mostly focused on the table, until the Spymaster looked up, raising her brows in her direction, a sinking feeling that she _knew_ what they had been doing hitting her, glad when she said nothing.

“We’re here to help with planning.” She said, smirking as she did.


	25. 13: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki made a treat for Cullen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might redo this, it feels a little short

“You’re working too hard again. Come on, Cullen, you promised you’d let it go long enough to try this…” Yuuki sighed quietly.

Cullen turned finally, hesitating for a moment before letting his reports rest on the desk. She had asked him a full week in advance to try something she had planned on bringing him, something she assured him he had never had before. As much as he hated to admit it, his mind had gone other places, and food hadn’t been what had come to mind. He wasn’t even hungry, but the look in her eyes had been so eager, so proud of herself, sighing to himself he leaned against the desk. Yuuki bent closer, holding out a spoon, and he found himself glad no one was around, what people might say if they saw her feeding him like this. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, a bit surprised at the cold sensation he felt as it passed his lips, shivering slightly at how much colder it was when it hit his tongue. Almost a cruel joke, a frozen food on a cold day, but he didn’t complain, she asked him to do this for her, and he would be honest. About to tell her he didn’t like it, he paused, the feeling passing enough for him to actually taste it, skipping the commentary in favor of stretching across for more. She giggled, holding it out to him again, watching the spoon disappear for an instant.

He reached for it, taking away the table ware, glancing up at her, he intended to finish it by himself until he thought better of it. Pushing it aside, he pulled her to sit on the edge of the desk, his eyes fixed on hers, he grinned, pressing his fingers between hers.

“Share it with me?” he suggested.


	26. 13: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt for this was supposed to be rimming, but it's kind of 1/3rd that, and 2/3rds other stuff.

Cullen stepped out, fresh from a shower, deciding not to bother dressing, the night surprisingly warmer than he expected it to be. He laid next to Yuuki, reaching to brush his fingers along her side, tracing through the droplets of water still clinging to her. She was beautiful, radiant even, in a way he could put no words to that could do her justice, the smell of lavender and honey emanating from her enough to tempt him a little closer. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss between her shoulders, pleased at the way she shivered, continuing along the delicate line of her spine, pausing over the deep scar, lingering again only at her bottom, causing her to lift and squirm in protest. Normally, he wasn’t one to listen in on such improper conversations, but as it tended to happen, stories of nearby soldiers took a turn for the embarrassing. The things he had overheard were, at least to him, shocking and intriguing, though as always, the idea of suggesting something like that made him anxious. As though she knew he was thinking of a topic he could never ask, she glanced back.

“Go ahead, whatever it is. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.” She mumbled against the pillow.

Still, even though she said that, what she would surely think of him. Testing the waters, a little, he slowly kneaded her hip before his hesitant touch breached between the mounds of her bottom, gentle as though concerned she would disapprove. Her tail raised, wrapping her waist, out of his way, though she kept silent, trying to see where he was trying to lead. When she said nothing against it, he leaned down, slowly mouthing his way down, hearing her gasp, her hips bucking slightly, and he stopped, waiting to see if she might tell him to stop, or at least to say something.

“Your stubble tickles…” she said, her face buried in the pillow.

He guessed it was more about being so embarrassed by the act that she didn’t want him to see her blush. Still, that was a better reaction than he could have hoped for. In truth, it was the same for him, the very thought of doing this, verged on shameful, but he had heard it was something pleasant. He maintained in his mind that he would do _anything_ to make her happy, or at least to reduce her stresses, and this was anything. Whether or not she was enjoying it was something he didn’t know, what he could say was that her body was responding, his fingers encountering familiar warmth, combined with the way she writhed, unsteadily swaying against him painting a picture she wouldn’t with words. Cullen slowly pulled away, fingers swiping through the saliva coating her, moving over her, the feel of his legs moving side to side, trying to figure out the best approach. Pressing against her, he slipped her arms under the pillow, folded over hers, his breath ghosting over the back of her neck, groaning in unison as he slid in, a little at a time. She whined softly, lifting up against him in an effort to help, made somewhat easier now. This much, they had done once before, and despite the considerably drier setting, he was certain it would go a little more smoothly this time.

“You’re tense, am I hurting you?” he asked, worried.

“I’m fine, promise.” She murmured.

At that, he picked up the pace, her soft gasping breaths lost to the pillow, though she swayed underneath him, the softness of her skin teasing in the way her body slid so easily against his, and warm, pleasantly so. His teeth scratched into her neck as he bit down firmly, the scent of her hair almost enough to make him lose himself. The sound, a mixture of their bodies colliding and soft panting, his and hers. His steady motions pressed her against the sheets, cold and silken, sliding against her smoothly, adding an entirely different and pleasant sensation to the mix, her head tipping to the side, as if silently begging for his attention. Cullen obliged her wishes, kissing, biting, no inch of her neck and shoulders left untouched, lingering in the places that made her twitch and moan. He held her closer, her arms pressed with his, resting just under her breasts, his head resting on her shoulder, the shadow of a beard tickling along her neck. His shaking moans burned in her, her ear sparking at the sound.

He was fire, passion given form, no trace of hesitation, no nervousness left behind, every thrust delivered with measured restraint and confidence, as though he knew without a doubt what he was doing to her, and was aching to amplify those sensations, he nipped at her ear, strained breathing sending a shockwave down through her body. As much as she tried, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, hiding her face with a gasping cry, her thighs quivering under his, struggling to keep herself righted instead of melting into the mattress as every nerve begged her to. Puffing out a heavy breath, he ground into her faster, taking advantage of her pulsing muscles, his body tensing, throbbing inside her, all but pinning her to the bed when he came, his brow pressed between her shoulders, shuddering intensely, lazily coming to rest along her form when he could manage, squeezing her gently to him. Cullen nuzzled the back of her neck, twisting free after a while of enjoying the last of the almost overwhelming sensations had washed away, turning to lay at her side, twining his legs with hers, his arms falling to her waist.

“I’m not sure what got into you, but I definitely approve…” she murmured softly.

“I’m glad to hear it. Give me a bit and I can tell you exactly what’s getting into you.” He joked.

Gods, he was in a rare mood, relaxed enough to tell a joke without immediately apologizing. Either way, he had her full attention at this point, and she would be sure to hold him to that.


	27. 14: Genderswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian plays a joke on Yuuki and Cullen, offering them a chance to see through each other's eyes for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a sweet prompt, so I tried to cut out the NSFW bits. It was tough to fill this one without making it too bad sounding.

The day had begun innocently enough, though Cullen found it suspicious that Dorian had invited them out for drinks. It wasn’t him personally, he was alright, but more the odd looks he split between him and Yuuki while they drank, snickering quietly. When nothing odd occurred by the end of the night, he relented, deciding it was probably nothing after all. It wouldn’t be until the next morning that he would discover the reason for the laughter, a rather unpleasant wake up call.

Cullen awoke first, sleepily making his way to the bath, undressing while he tried to shake the fog from his mind. Moments in, an audible shout woke her from her sleep, quickly falling out of bed to check on him. Yuuki opened the door, caught completely off guard by the sight that greeted her, Cullen, dripping wet, but something was different, and by something, she meant everything. Golden hair to the bottom of his neck, except, was it ‘him’? her eyes wandered lower, stopping at the once flat and muscular chest, gone in favor of ample breasts, hesitating as she stepped closer, unbearably curious. The look on his face said something else was wrong, though she couldn’t imagine what could be worse for him than waking up completely different.

“Are you alright?” her voice husked deeply, rough almost.

Yuuki clenched a hand around her throat, a similar panic rising at the feeling. Her hands alone felt larger, creeping up her throat, wider, tracing her features, finding that everything about it felt different. Glancing down, she realized she was much taller, her physique broader, more defined, the same hesitation washing over her, tugging at the band of her suddenly too tight pants, recoiling nervously. She was open and relatively adventurous, but this, this was too strange for her, closing the door, leaping back into bed, tugging the covers over her head. Yuuki felt bad about leaving before hearing his answer, though it was too much to process so quickly. A knock on the door went unanswered, though whoever it was entered anyway, pleasantly strolling up the steps, leaning against the couch.

“Well, I had thought to give myself a little gift, but it seems I did better than I thought. You look good, how’s Cullen?” Dorian casually commented with a grin.

Her head dropped in shame, eyes fixed in sadness. “He’s gorgeous.” She pouted.

Dorian had a chuckle at that, shaking his head. “Well, it’s only temporary. Why not take the time to enjoy it, see how the other half lives, so to speak?”

Yuuki frowned a little, burying his face in the pillow with a huff. Even if she wanted to, Cullen would never go for that, and besides, he had no idea what to do aside from that. Dorian smirked, taking his leave, though he paused at the steps again, as though he remembered something.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Try not to have too much fun.” He said, laughing all the way down the steps.

Cullen eventually made her way out of the bath, wrapped in a towel, unsure what to think about the whole situation. Stretching out on the opposite side of the bed, she glanced towards her lover, biting her lip.

“So…this is different.” Being the only thing he could think to say.

“Dorian was just here, I guess it was a joke, should wear off by tomorrow…” he replied.

Yuuki once more put a hand to his throat, finding the way his voice had changed odd, though not entirely unpleasant. Cullen on the other hand, sounded adorable, nervousness amplified in her tone, delicate and feminine.

“I should have known. I knew he was up to something, just not what. Did he say anything else?” she wondered.

His face took on a rosy hue, looking away with an uncomfortable shift. Cullen didn’t have to guess based on that kind of reaction, she knew it well. It was the kind of expression that said he had suggested something that was mildly interesting, but ultimately, the subject was hard to bring up. Cullen had no idea how to act the part, doing her best to emulate the one woman he truly admired, she slid a little closer, lightly tracing his lengthened spine, calling his attention, kissing him. For the first time, he knew what it was like for her, woefully shorter than he was, grinning a little at that realization.

“Are you curious?” she asked.

“I…maybe a little, but I mean, I couldn’t ask for that, and even so…I’m not you, I’m not even sure where to begin…” he admitted quietly.

Cullen had to admit, it was an intriguing idea, and while it was also somewhat intimidating, she could certainly help with that. She leaned in, whispering to him, a shiver racing along his back, still very sensitive there, it appeared. Yuuki turned on his back, closing his eyes to consider it in his mind until he felt her hand, slowly tracing his stomach, teasing until it dipped under the band of his pants, his hips lifting slightly in response. Smiling slightly, her other hand reached for his, drawing it to her, resting it on her thigh.

“Think about how I do this to you…I’m sure you know what to do.” She purred.

If she was fine with it, how could he refuse? Cullen had been in this position with him a lot, it was due time to experience how it went for her. Usually, Yuuki was the one trying to encourage her to not be concerned, try whatever came to mind, this time, Cullen was the one saying it was fine, and only the presence of different parts made it feel strange. What if he hurt her, and things turned weird for a while? What happened if he was awful at it and couldn’t make her feel as good? It was almost too much for her to bear, imagining that had to be the same thing that went through her mind normally. Fighting back the thoughts in his mind, he moved down between her thighs, pressing her legs apart, looking up as though silently asking for permission, his head dipping down when she nodded. Perhaps, joke or not, Dorian had the right idea after all, why not trade places and learn from each other, it was only one night, and they were good at making it count.


	28. 14: 6 and 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was 69, but I felt the need to draw it out, so...smutty smut with a side of extra smut.

She was beautiful, covered in nothing beyond the sheet loosely strewn on the bed. Cullen tossed his towel to the side, stretching out next to her, unable to resist letting his fingertips wander along her back, too enticing in the figure she cut, an artist’s muse. She groaned softly, stretching under his touch, turning her head so she could look at him, smiling when his eyes met hers. All too soon, she twisted around, crawling towards him before lazily bringing herself to rest in his arms. His hand wandered along her side, pausing at her hip, content to meet her offered kiss, gentle, but slowly devolving with him over her, an arm fixed around her, keeping her close, composure slipping to little more than soft panting at his increasingly hungry kiss. Much to his surprise, she pulled away, lips reddened, her eyes hazy, all signs that usually indicated she was well past the point of changing her mind, but he didn’t mind. 

 

With only a smile, she gently pushed him back, stretching out once more between his thighs, her fingertips teasingly sweeping his still damp skin, lingering there for some time before she went any higher, glancing up at him for only a moment, her head dipping down, the warmth of her mouth, slick around him, his eyes closing with a pleased groan. It was good, he wouldn’t deny that much, but it wasn’t quite right, something about the way she looked, sounded, felt when tangled with him that he wanted. Not much of a window before he knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse her, his hand sweeping through her hair to call her attention away. Hesitantly, she pulled away, looking up at him, curious as to what he had to say. He opened his eyes, amber jewels filled with thought as he examined her, cheeks flushing as he thought it over in his mind. 

 

“Turn around…” he murmured. 

 

It took a moment to figure out what he meant, and the idea was enough to make her blush, only a little. It wasn’t as though either part were new, but together, like that? There was something inherently surprising to her. Carefully, she moved, mindful of her legs, biting her lip as he adjusted her, either resting on the sides of his head. No, she couldn’t look, that much was embarrassing even for her. If it was this way for her, she could imagine his face, red as the outfit he usually wore. She wasn’t wrong, he stared up, an angle he had never seen her from, taking the time to appreciate the way she looked, before pulling her down, her soft sigh an immediate reward. Her conscious drifted off on her for a short time, bending down once more before she no longer had the ability to concentrate, her fingers curling around him, mouth and tongue working together, her free hand loosely resting on his thigh. Eager moans an inadvertant addition to the sensations pooling together. 

 

He could tell she was focused, if she weren’t it would have surely been too much for her, hips jolting back to meet his tongue, arms curled around her thighs, writhing, shivering, keeping her anchored to him. Her skin prickled in goosebumps, tongue weaving patterns along his length, slipping back and forth faster, her legs flexing and tensing at his exploration. He kneaded her hips, down to her thighs and back, Soft whimpering his signal that she had given in, he stopped, not for long, intending to return when she had ample time to recover. Glancing back, she pulled away, her legs shifting just enough to meet his curious gaze. Her expression said everything she wouldn’t, relenting to her silent request, he reached for her, drawing her up against him, sweeping her hair back. 

 

Turning with her, he went for her legs, drawing them apart, replacing his hands along her shoulders staring down at her with a teasing smile. She gasped at the feeling, trapping her lip between her teeth, easier to read every day. 

 

“Ahh, is this embarrassing for you, my unflinching lady?” he joked. 

Her cheeks puffed at his words, prepared to answer, until he leaned down, kissing her once more, swallowing away her protest, her legs twining with his, hands resting on the back of his neck, taking the time to fully appreciate his lengthy curls. He freed her lips, seeking out the curve of her neck,  _ knowing _ she wouldn’t willingly expose her sensitive ears to him, ever a quick study, she knew to hide what weak points she could from him. Shifting his weight to one arm, he slid the other to her waist, keeping her tight to him. She slid in his hold, swaying against him in time with every thrust, reading the signs of her body, knowing that already, she was close again, her light hold on him increasingly desperate.

 

Her head tipped back against the pillow, sweeping his tongue across her throat, halting at the other side, nibbling her neck, the sound of her eager cries felt along his lips, grinding against her harder in response. She arched up, quivering all over, panting, lost in the grip of sensations holding her. A shock raced through him, tensed muscles pulling taut, knowing it wouldn’t take much longer until he reached his limits, teased closer than he was used to with their ‘warm up’. He leaned down fully, holding her head, twisted in her hair loosely. Jolting against her, he slowed, spots swimming in his vision, muffling his harsh groan in the curve of her neck, warmth spreading along his body when he came, squeezing her appreciatively, deciding against moving for just awhile, thoroughly convinced his body had forgotten how to move. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Will you be needing another shower?” she asked, grinning. 

 

“I might, would you care to join?” he replied. 

 

“Ahh, only if you don’t mind being there for a bit. I get the feeling there will be more than washing happening…” she teased. 

 

“You’re far too clever, darling.” he purred. “Give it a bit, I’m not quite ready to let you go yet.”


	29. 15: Different Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki remembers why she prefers her own clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was a different style, so I figured since she usually wears her own gear, she'd try out what was left for her at Skyhold.

The war room had been lively until Yuuki made her way in. An uncomfortable hush fell over the room, and the eyes of her advisors fell to her, scrutinizing in their expressions. The reason wasn’t hard to guess, she had opted to try some of the clothes available in her wardrobe for once, instead of the usual things she wore. It felt like it had to be leather, tight, gloves that matched, elegant in black and red. She looked down, as though afraid somehow they had completely disappeared without her knowledge. They were still there. 

 

“I...didn’t mean to interrupt.” she mumbled. 

 

“Not at all, it’s just seeing you in that, it’s different.” Josephine tried to explain. 

 

“Just business as usual, yes? I thought since I didn’t imagine there’d be any fighting today that I’d try to find something casual…” she said, her words trailing off slowly. 

 

“You look fine, of course.” Cullen added. 

 

The looks shifted from her to him, and he had a feeling he worded it strangely, turning his attention to the map instead. A good strategy, take the focus off of the current matter and back to whatever had been the topic before her arrival. 

 

“Was there anything to see to?” she asked, trying to sound authoritative. 

 

“A few places asking for aid in the form of supplies, and some that wish for assistance in settling personal disputes. Nothing that we can’t take care of with your approval.” Josephine told her. 

 

Cullen slid a stack of papers towards her, and she sighed. It had been a long time since she had to deal with this side of the Inquisition, and he knew very well she couldn’t read. Instead of complaining about it, she waited until Josephine handed her a spare quill. 

 

“You’re sure this is all routine, right?” she double-checked. 

 

“Yes, of course.” Leliana interjected. 

 

With their assurances, she set about to writing her not quite so elegant signature on every page, grumbling under her breath as she did. Pushing them back one at a time, the woman scooped them up as they were returned. When she finished, she turned to leave, an uncomfortable noise making her look back. The pants were apparently tighter than she anticipated, sweeping her tail across for some semblance of dignity. This, this was why she preferred her own clothes, revealing as some were, there was a strange sense of modesty to exposed thighs that these didn’t offer. The tight leather formed to her body in a way that left even less to the imagination than her most skin baring outfit. At least it felt that way to her. Offering a hasty ‘good bye’ she rushed out, heading back to her room to change once more. 


End file.
